famanafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MauritianLion/Biliku Language
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE MADE FROM ZERO BY FAN. IT ISN'T A TRUE INFORMATION FROM THE SERIES AND MADE FROM THE FAN'S IMAGINATION ONLY. * * *a /a/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *abi /ˈabi/ n. food *abirasi /ˈabirasi/ n. position *ai /ˈai/ n. meal *aiw̯ /ˈaiw/ n. dungeon *akhba /ˈakhba/ n. magazine *akhbi /ˈakhbi/ n. counsel *akhbo /ˈakhbo/ v. relieve *akhi /ˈakhi/ n. pupil *akhiw̯ /ˈakhiw/ n. flower *akhiw̯m /ˈakhiwm/ n. florist *akhui /ˈakhui̯/ v. spray *ama /ˈama/ adj. proud *ambi /ˈambi/ n. allocation *ambisokhiw̯ /ˈambisokhiw/ adj. jealous *ambo /ˈambo/ adj. stubborn *ami /ˈami/ adj. lethal *ami /ˈami/ n. lounge *amibonopba /ˈamibonopba/ adj. median *amiiri /ˈamii̯ri/ n. plaque *amiw̯ /ˈamiw/ n. floor, bottom (lowest part); adv. under *amo /ˈamo/ v. remember *amol /ˈamol/ n. memory *amori /ˈamori/ v. wander *amui /ˈamui̯/ v. miss (not hit) *ana /ˈana/ conj. because *ani /ˈani/ prep. because *ani /ˈani/ v. murmur *anii /ˈanii̯/ n. insect *aniori /ˈaniori/ n. echo *ankhui /ˈankhui̯/ n. season *ano /ˈano/ n. apple *anori /ˈanori/ n. demographic *apa /ˈapa/ conj. after *apba /ˈapba/ n. toy *apbara /ˈapbara/ n. appetite *apbi /ˈapbi/ v. recruit *apbo /ˈapbo/ v. tilt *api /ˈapi/ adj. brown *api /ˈapi/ v. graduate *apibo /ˈapibo/ adv. little *apiikhori /ˈapii̯khori/ n. receipt *apio /ˈapio̯/ adj. rational *apo /ˈapo/ n. military *apori /ˈapori/ v. agree *aporil /ˈaporil/ n. agreement *apui /ˈapui̯/ n. detention *ar /ar/ n. nerve *ara /ˈara/ adj. poor *arario /ˈarario̯/ n. junk *arba /ˈarba/ adv. up *arda /ˈarda/ n. awe *ardapiw̯ /ˈardapiw/ adv. furthermore *ardbo /ˈardbo/ n. belly (stomach area) *ari /ˈari/ v. excel *ari /ˈari/ v. throw *aribo /ˈaribo/ adj. furious *ariori /ˈariori/ n. weapon *arioriori /ˈarioriori/ n. armoury *ariosori /ˈario̯sori/ adv. aboard *aro /ˈaro/ n. succession *arori /ˈarori/ v. bounce *arui /ˈarui̯/ n. flame *arxi /ˈarɣi/ n. strip *asa /ˈasa/ v. pay *asi /ˈasi/ v. require *asii /ˈasii̯/ n. crack; v. crack *asio /ˈasio̯/ n. textile *asipopiw̯ /ˈasipopiw/ v. retreat *aui /ˈaui̯/ v. eat *ba /ba̯/ det. that *bakhba /ˈbakhba/ v. designate *bakhbi /ˈbakhbi/ adj. peculiar *bamakhbono /ˈbamakhbono/ n. grave *bamakhbonorio /ˈbamakhbonorio̯/ n. graveyard *bamba /ˈbamba/ v. donate *bambimopba /ˈbambimopba/ v. drop *bami /ˈbami/ n. warrant *bana /ˈbana/ v. plug *banii /ˈbanii̯/ v. spit; n. spit *bapa /ˈbapa/ v. exploit *baparbaiori /ˈbaparbaiori/ n. buttocks *bapasa /ˈbapasa/ n. foot *bapba /ˈbapba/ v. place *bapbi /ˈbapbi/ n. profit *bapbo /ˈbapbo/ n. baby *bapii /ˈbapii̯/ v. talk *bapui /ˈbapui̯/ n. side *bara /ˈbara/ adj. equivalent *bararo /ˈbararo/ v. sail *bararom /ˈbararom/ n. sailor *barini /ˈbarini/ v. twist *barui /ˈbarui̯/ n. commodity *basii /ˈbasii̯/ n. alcohol *basio /ˈbasio̯/ adj. deliberate *bi /bi̯/ n. guy *biiw̯ /ˈbiiw/ v. train *bikhba /ˈbikhba/ v. tug *bikhbo /ˈbikhbo/ n. robe *bima /ˈbima/ v. meditate *bimbi /ˈbimbi/ n. ring *bimiopui /ˈbimio̯pui̯/ adj. deaf *bimo /ˈbimo/ n. stain *bimori /ˈbimori/ n. leaf *bini /ˈbini/ n. data *binii /ˈbinii̯/ n. delegate *binirbopa /ˈbinirbopa/ n. mug *bipa /ˈbipa/ n. capacity *bipba /ˈbipba/ adj. compatible *bipbi /ˈbipbi/ v. roast *bipbo /ˈbipbo/ v. nurture *bipui /ˈbipui̯/ v. react *bipuimira /ˈbipui̯mira/ n. licence *birasa /ˈbirasa/ v. shove *birbi /ˈbirbi/ n. strap *birda /ˈbirda/ adj. nude *biri /ˈbiri/ n. marketing *birirbo /ˈbirirbo/ n. irony *birirbobi /ˈbirirbobi/ adj. ironic *biro /ˈbiro/ v. disrupt *bisamiw̯nibo /ˈbisamiwnibo/ det. those *bisi /ˈbisi/ n. person *bisi /ˈbisi/ v. ride *bisibi /ˈbisibi/ adj. personal *bisisiriw̯ /ˈbisisiriw/ n. rib *bo /bo̯/ n. age *boi /ˈboi/ v. giggle *boii /ˈboii̯/ v. chat *bokhi /ˈbokhi/ n. spell (of magic) *boma /ˈboma/ n. milk *bomi /ˈbomi/ n. kidney *bomibo /ˈbomibo/ v. fascinate *boni /ˈboni/ prep. alongside, as well as *boniori /ˈboniori/ n. bush *bonori /ˈbonori/ v. disappoint *bopa /ˈbopa/ n. patient *bopbo /ˈbopbo/ n. medicine *bopbobi /ˈbopbobi/ adj. medical *bopi /ˈbopi/ n. pornography *bopiirdami /ˈbopii̯rdami/ n. science *bopiirdamim /ˈbopii̯rdamim/ n. scientist *bopiw̯ /ˈbopiw/ n. oven *bora /ˈbora/ n. herd *borbi /ˈborbi/ adj. dead *borda /ˈborda/ v. obey *boriimui /ˈborii̯mui̯/ v. punish *borinkhui /ˈborinkhui̯/ n. sport *boriw̯ /ˈboriw/ n. plight *borxa /ˈborɣa/ n. turbine *bosi /ˈbosi/ n. hut *bosii /ˈbosii̯/ v. present *bosimo /ˈbosimo/ n. precedent *boso /ˈboso/ n. storm *da /ða/ n. energy *dairda /ˈðairda/ n. wax *dakhbil /ˈðakhbil/ adj. instant *dakhbol /ˈðakhbol/ n. sky *dakhi /ˈðakhi/ n. fin (of fish) *dal /ðal/ det. what *damal /ˈðamal/ v. combine *damasi /ˈðamasi/ v. define *dambapa /ˈðambapa/ n. litigation *dambi /ˈðambi/ v. reject *dami /ˈðami/ n. glue *dami /ˈðami/ prep. versus *damimiori /ˈðamimiori/ n. eyelid, eyelash *damorira /ˈðamorira/ n. letter *danasio /ˈðanasio̯/ n. hurdle *danil /ˈðanil/ n. rival *danio /ˈðanio̯/ n. waist *danori /ˈðanori/ n. valley *danuil /ˈðanui̯l/ v. squash *dapal /ˈðapal/ n. moss *daparo /ˈðaparo/ v. rinse *dapaza /ˈðapaza/ n. vest *dapbi /ˈðapbi/ adj. temporary *dapi /ˈðapi/ conj. when *dapii /ˈðapii̯/ v. miss (not take advantage of) *dapinkhui /ˈðapinkhui̯/ v. detain *dapiopbi /ˈðapio̯pbi/ n. mind *dapuil /ˈðapui̯l/ adj. dual *dara /ˈðara/ v. design *daral /ˈðaral/ prep. inside *dariina /ˈðarii̯na/ n. brass *dariiriw̯ /ˈðarii̯riw/ n. teacher *dario /ˈðario̯/ n. feast *dariw̯pbi /ˈðariwpbi/ n. skeleton *darui /ˈðarui̯/ adj. favourite *darxa /ˈðarɣa/ n. collar *dasa /ˈðasa/ n. cake *dasami /ˈðasami/ n. copper *dasarbi /ˈðasarbi/ adj. similar *dasario /ˈðasario̯/ adv. eventually *dasiipal /ˈðasii̯pal/ n. glove *dasil /ˈðasil/ n. appearance *dasiori /ˈðasiori/ n. matter *dasipba /ˈðasipba/ adj. long *dasipbam /ˈðasipbam/ n. length *dasol /ˈðasol/ adj. juvenile *dasoril /ˈðasoril/ n. catalogue *dasoriza /ˈðasoriza/ n. expression *dazal /ˈðazal/ n. rifle *dba /dba/ adv. also *dbaba /ˈdbaba/ adj. ugly *dbabi /ˈdbabi/ v. entail *dbai /ˈdbai/ adj. triple *dbai /ˈdbai/ n. cane *dbaim /ˈdbaim/ n. cell *dbaio /ˈdbaio̯/ n. velocity *dbaiori /ˈdbaiori/ n. riot *dbaiw̯ /ˈdbaiw/ n. pipe *dbakh /dbakh/ n. shell *dbakhbam /ˈdbakhbam/ v. cry *dbakhbi /ˈdbakhbi/ n. offence *dbakhbil /ˈdbakhbil/ adj. thin *dbakhbo /ˈdbakhbo/ n. specialist *dbakhbol /ˈdbakhbol/ adj. awful, terrible *dbakhi /ˈdbakhi/ n. monopoly *dbakhil /ˈdbakhil/ n. cuisine *dbakhiw̯ /ˈdbakhiw/ n. punch *dbakhiw̯m /ˈdbakhiwm/ n. lord *dbakhui /ˈdbakhui̯/ v. waste *dbal /dbal/ n. fact *dbam /dbam/ v. could *dbama /ˈdbama/ v. reduce *dbamal /ˈdbamal/ v. enhance *dbamam /ˈdbamam/ n. excuse *dbamba /ˈdbamba/ v. cooperate *dbambam /ˈdbambam/ prep. with *dbambom /ˈdbambom/ adj. due *dbami /ˈdbami/ n. pea *dbamibom /ˈdbamibom/ n. tattoo *dbamii /ˈdbamii̯/ n. top *dbamiim /ˈdbamii̯m/ adj. classic *dbamim /ˈdbamim/ adj. effective *dbamim /ˈdbamim/ n. bear *dbamio /ˈdbamio̯/ n. faculty *dbamiori /ˈdbamiori/ n. tree *dbamiw̯ /ˈdbamiw/ n. wool, fur *dbamiw̯l /ˈdbamiwl/ n. mandate *dbamo /ˈdbamo/ n. bulk *dbamokh /ˈdbamokh/ n. economy *dbamokhbi /ˈdbamokhbi/ adj. economic *dbamori /ˈdbamori/ adj. intense *dbamorikh /ˈdbamorikh/ v. trail *dbamui /ˈdbamui̯/ n. costume *dbamuil /ˈdbamui̯l/ n. film *dbamuim /ˈdbamui̯m/ n. hell *dbana /ˈdbana/ v. receive *dbanam /ˈdbanam/ n. husband *dbani /ˈdbani/ v. understand *dbanibo /ˈdbanibo/ adj. shiny *dbanibom /ˈdbanibom/ n. friend *dbanibombi /ˈdbanibombi/ adj. friendly *dbanii /ˈdbanii̯/ n. rail *dbaniim /ˈdbanii̯m/ v. discriminate *dbaniom /ˈdbanio̯m/ v. celebrate *dbaniori /ˈdbaniori/ n. rod *dbankhui /ˈdbankhui̯/ v. turn sth. on *dbankhuim /ˈdbankhui̯m/ v. tackle *dbanori /ˈdbanori/ n. level *dbanorikh /ˈdbanorikh/ n. engine *dbanorim /ˈdbanorim/ v. grind *dbapa /ˈdbapa/ n. shoe *dbapam /ˈdbapam/ n. alumnus *dbapba /ˈdbapba/ v. meet *dbapbakh /ˈdbapbakh/ v. divert *dbapbal /ˈdbapbal/ adj. little *dbapbal /ˈdbapbal/ n. meeting *dbapbam /ˈdbapbam/ v. hire *dbapbi /ˈdbapbi/ n. effort *dbapbim /ˈdbapbim/ v. stun *dbapbom /ˈdbapbom/ n. foe *dbapi /ˈdbapi/ n. permission *dbapi /ˈdbapi/ v. visit *dbapibo /ˈdbapibo/ n. gate *dbapii /ˈdbapii̯/ v. denounce *dbapiim /ˈdbapii̯m/ adj. clear *dbapiimbosiw̯ /ˈdbapii̯mbosiw/ adj. clearly *dbapikh /ˈdbapikh/ n. fear *dbapim /ˈdbapim/ adv. too *dbapim /ˈdbapim/ n. leg *dbapim /ˈdbapim/ n. visitor *dbapiom /ˈdbapio̯m/ n. bird, penis *dbapiw̯ /ˈdbapiw/ v. comprise *dbapiw̯l /ˈdbapiwl/ v. retain *dbapiw̯m /ˈdbapiwm/ adj. reasonable *dbapori /ˈdbapori/ adj. crisp *dbaporim /ˈdbaporim/ n. supply *dbapui /ˈdbapui̯/ n. liberty *dbar /dbar/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *dbara /ˈdbara/ det. all; adv. all *dbaral /ˈdbaral/ adj. chief *dbaram /ˈdbaram/ adv. when *dbarbi /ˈdbarbi/ n. comfort *dbarbim /ˈdbarbim/ v. boost *dbarbo /ˈdbarbo/ v. confess *dbari /ˈdbari/ n. ice *dbaribo /ˈdbaribo/ n. paradigm *dbarii /ˈdbarii̯/ adj. sincere *dbarim /ˈdbarim/ adj. wrong *dbario /ˈdbario̯/ adv. early *dbariw̯kh /ˈdbariwkh/ c. albeit *dbariw̯m /ˈdbariwm/ adj. premier *dbarom /ˈdbarom/ n. candy *dbarori /ˈdbarori/ n. palm (of hand) *dbarui /ˈdbarui̯/ n. goose *dbarxam /ˈdbarɣam/ n. bullet *dbasa /ˈdbasa/ n. research *dbasam /ˈdbasam/ v. devastate *dbasi /ˈdbasi/ v. assassinate *dbasi /ˈdbasi/ v. tick *dbasibo /ˈdbasibo/ v. squeeze *dbasibokh /ˈdbasibokh/ v. expect *dbasii /ˈdbasii̯/ num. one *dbasiil /ˈdbasii̯l/ n. note *dbasiim /ˈdbasii̯m/ n. homicide *dbasil /ˈdbasil/ n. vocabulary *dbasim /ˈdbasim/ n. hub *dbasim /ˈdbasim/ v. give *dbasiol /ˈdbasio̯l/ pron. anybody *dbasiorim /ˈdbasiorim/ adj. transparent *dbaso /ˈdbaso/ v. elaborate *dbasol /ˈdbasol/ adj. red *dbasori /ˈdbasori/ det. whose *dbasorim /ˈdbasorim/ v. fulfil *dbaza /ˈdbaza/ n. subject *dbba /dbba̯/ n. world *dbbai /ˈdbbai/ n. rubbish *dbbakh /dbba̯kh/ n. weight *dbbakhakh /ˈdbbakhakh/ v. weigh *dbbakhbam /ˈdbbakhbam/ adj. lush *dbbakhiw̯ /ˈdbbakhiw/ n. cousin *dbbakhiw̯l /ˈdbbakhiwl/ adj. swift *dbbakhorin /ˈdbbakhorin/ conj. and *dbbal /dbba̯l/ n. queen *dbbam /dbba̯m/ adj. whole *dbbama /ˈdbbama/ n. soldier *dbbamam /ˈdbbamam/ v. vary *dbbamba /ˈdbbamba/ adj. real *dbbami /ˈdbbami/ n. hobby *dbbami /ˈdbbami/ n. niece *dbbamiom /ˈdbbamio̯m/ adj. overwhelming *dbbamori /ˈdbbamori/ n. certificate *dbban /dbba̯n/ n. air *dbbana /ˈdbbana/ adj. able *dbbanal /ˈdbbanal/ n. ability *dbbani /ˈdbbani/ n. stay *dbbaniil /ˈdbbanii̯l/ n. lawyer *dbbankhui /ˈdbbankhui̯/ adv. inevitably *dbbano /ˈdbbano/ v. cater *dbbanori /ˈdbbanori/ adj. endangered *dbbanorim /ˈdbbanorim/ v. intercept *dbbapal /ˈdbbapal/ n. remedy *dbbapban /ˈdbbapban/ adj. deep *dbbapbi /ˈdbbapbi/ n. compassion *dbbapbin /ˈdbbapbin/ v. hurl *dbbapbo /ˈdbbapbo/ n. shame *dbbapi /ˈdbbapi/ adj. naked *dbbapim /ˈdbbapim/ n. cherry *dbbapim /ˈdbbapim/ n. coral *dbbapio /ˈdbbapio̯/ prep. under *dbbapiw̯ /ˈdbbapiw/ n. scrutiny *dbbapiw̯kh /ˈdbbapiwkh/ adj. corrupt *dbbapuim /ˈdbbapui̯m/ n. dealer *dbbara /ˈdbbara/ n. harbour *dbbarbi /ˈdbbarbi/ n. picture *dbbarda /ˈdbbarda/ adj. objective *dbbari /ˈdbbari/ n. intestine *dbbarii /ˈdbbarii̯/ n. stump, root *dbbariil /ˈdbbarii̯l/ n. whore *dbbarikh /ˈdbbarikh/ v. strip *dbbarom /ˈdbbarom/ n. clause *dbbarui /ˈdbbarui̯/ v. attach *dbbarxa /ˈdbbarɣa/ adj. annual *dbbasam /ˈdbbasam/ adj. general *dbbasii /ˈdbbasii̯/ v. contrast *dbbasiikh /ˈdbbasii̯kh/ det. little *dbbasim /ˈdbbasim/ n. manner *dbbasiol /ˈdbbasio̯l/ n. stride *dbbaza /ˈdbbaza/ n. magic *dbbi /dbbi̯/ pron. something *dbbia /ˈdbbia/ n. frontier *dbbibo /ˈdbbibo/ n. attention *dbbich /dbbi̯tʃ/ n. castle *dbbikh /dbbi̯kh/ n. class *dbbikhbo /ˈdbbikhbo/ v. crouch *dbbikhui /ˈdbbikhui̯/ adj. deadly *dbbikhuil /ˈdbbikhui̯l/ n. sum *dbbil /dbbi̯l/ v. request *dbbim /dbbi̯m/ n. source *dbbima /ˈdbbima/ n. fatigue *dbbimba /ˈdbbimba/ n. foundation *dbbimbo /ˈdbbimbo/ n. mail *dbbimi /ˈdbbimi/ v. sob *dbbimiim /ˈdbbimii̯m/ n. umbrella *dbbimo /ˈdbbimo/ prep. upon *dbbimui /ˈdbbimui̯/ det. which *dbbina /ˈdbbina/ v. abandon *dbbini /ˈdbbini/ adj. loud *dbbini /ˈdbbini/ n. gravel *dbbinkhuim /ˈdbbinkhui̯m/ n. shadow *dbbio /ˈdbbio/ n. variable *dbbipa /ˈdbbipa/ adj. fortunate *dbbipam /ˈdbbipam/ adj. plausible *dbbipbam /ˈdbbipbam/ v. massage; n. massage *dbbipbi /ˈdbbipbi/ v. navigate *dbbipbim /ˈdbbipbim/ adj. confident *dbbipbimbim /ˈdbbipbimbim/ n. confidence *dbbipbo /ˈdbbipbo/ n. margin *dbbipi /ˈdbbipi/ v. splash *dbbipii /ˈdbbipii̯/ n. noise *dbbipiw̯ /ˈdbbipiw/ n. picnic *dbbiporim /ˈdbbiporim/ v. dub *dbbipui /ˈdbbipui̯/ n. pearl *dbbira /ˈdbbira/ n. poison *dbbirbim /ˈdbbirbim/ v. expose *dbbirbo /ˈdbbirbo/ n. tape *dbbiri /ˈdbbiri/ v. promise *dbbiril /ˈdbbiril/ n. shack *dbbiriw̯kh /ˈdbbiriwkh/ n. bell *dbbirorich /ˈdbbiroritʃ/ n. city *dbbirorichbi /ˈdbbiroritʃbi/ adj. urban *dbbiruikh /ˈdbbirui̯kh/ n. sponge *dbbiruim /ˈdbbirui̯m/ n. athlete *dbbisi /ˈdbbisi/ n. independence *dbbisibo /ˈdbbisibo/ adj. stubborn *dbbisii /ˈdbbisii̯/ adv. nationwide *dbbisori /ˈdbbisori/ pron. lots *dbbo /dbbo̯/ v. feel *dbbobo /ˈdbbobo/ n. hierarchy *dbboch /dbbo̯tʃ/ adj. internal *dbbokh /dbbo̯kh/ v. stand *dbbokhba /ˈdbbokhba/ n. road *dbbokhbam /ˈdbbokhbam/ v. watch *dbbokhiw̯ /ˈdbbokhiw/ adv. back *dbbol /dbbo̯l/ n. champion *dbbol /dbbo̯l/ n. feeling *dbbom /dbbo̯m/ v. play *dbboma /ˈdbboma/ n. lesson *dbbomal /ˈdbbomal/ v. curb *dbbomba /ˈdbbomba/ n. scene *dbbombi /ˈdbbombi/ v. study *dbbomich /ˈdbbomitʃ/ n. peak *dbbomii /ˈdbbomii̯/ v. aim *dbbomiich /ˈdbbomii̯tʃ/ v. flee *dbbomim /ˈdbbomim/ n. vampire *dbbomui /ˈdbbomui̯/ v. permit *dbbona /ˈdbbona/ n. breakthrough *dbbonibo /ˈdbbonibo/ n. mouse *dbboniokh /ˈdbbonio̯kh/ n. official *dbbonkhui /ˈdbbonkhui̯/ v. tremble *dbboo /ˈdbboo/ v. disclose *dbbopa /ˈdbbopa/ adj. backward *dbbopakh /ˈdbbopakh/ n. grid *dbbopam /ˈdbbopam/ v. ignore *dbbopba /ˈdbbopba/ n. art *dbbopbam /ˈdbbopbam/ n. artist *dbbopbi /ˈdbbopbi/ n. glass *dbbopbo /ˈdbbopbo/ n. spoon *dbbopbom /ˈdbbopbom/ n. controversy *dbbopil /ˈdbbopil/ n. lime *dbbopo /ˈdbbopo/ n. craft *dbbopori /ˈdbbopori/ v. weep *dbbora /ˈdbbora/ num. three *dbborba /ˈdbborba/ n. jam *dbborbo /ˈdbborbo/ n. plain *dbbordal /ˈdbbordal/ v. slip *dbbori /ˈdbbori/ n. past *dbborii /ˈdbborii̯/ n. dirt *dbboriibi /ˈdbborii̯bi/ adj. dirty *dbborori /ˈdbborori/ n. boulder *dbborxa /ˈdbborɣa/ n. carriage *dbbosa /ˈdbbosa/ n. bed *dbbosam /ˈdbbosam/ adj. boring *dbbosi /ˈdbbosi/ n. fog *dbbosii /ˈdbbosii̯/ n. war *dbbosiim /ˈdbbosii̯m/ n. warrior *dbbosiorim /ˈdbbosiorim/ n. clash *dbbosom /ˈdbbosom/ adj. miniature *dbbosori /ˈdbbosori/ n. god *dbbosoribi /ˈdbbosoribi/ adj. divine *dbbozakh /ˈdbbozakh/ v. reap *dbbozam /ˈdbbozam/ prep. through *dbi /dbi/ det. same *dbi /dbi/ v. call *dbia /ˈdbia/ n. metro *dbibo /ˈdbibo/ n. house *dbibokh /ˈdbibokh/ n. mansion *dbibokh /ˈdbibokh/ v. row *dbibokhiw̯l /ˈdbibokhiwl/ n. word *dbibol /ˈdbibol/ v. borrow *dbibom /ˈdbibom/ pron. plenty *dbibomba /ˈdbibomba/ n. embargo *dbibombo /ˈdbibombo/ v. repeat *dbibonkhuim /ˈdbibonkhui̯m/ v. wrap *dbibono /ˈdbibono/ n. behalf *dbibopa /ˈdbibopa/ v. testimfy *dbibopbol /ˈdbibopbol/ n. capital *dbibori /ˈdbibori/ n. cube *dbiboriim /ˈdbiborii̯m/ n. bar (pub) *dbiborui /ˈdbiborui̯/ adj. viable *dbibosi /ˈdbibosi/ v. disguise *dbibosio /ˈdbibosio̯/ adj. black *dbiboso /ˈdbiboso/ v. complicate *dbii /dbii̯/ v. be (located) *dbiiiori /ˈdbii̯iori/ v. wind *dbiikh /dbii̯kh/ n. family *dbiikhbim /ˈdbii̯khbim/ v. judge *dbiil /dbii̯l/ n. boost *dbiil /ˈdbiil/ v. breathe; n. breath *dbiim /dbii̯m/ n. game *dbiimam /ˈdbii̯mam/ v. refuse *dbiimbam /ˈdbii̯mbam/ n. embryo *dbiimbo /ˈdbii̯mbo/ n. apartment *dbiimi /ˈdbii̯mi/ adj. bright *dbiimibo /ˈdbii̯mibo/ v. develop *dbiimibol /ˈdbii̯mibol/ n. development *dbiimikh /ˈdbii̯mikh/ n. building *dbiimiol /ˈdbii̯mio̯l/ n. cloak *dbiimiw̯l /ˈdbii̯miwl/ v. dismiss *dbiimuim /ˈdbii̯mui̯m/ v. glow *dbiinal /ˈdbii̯nal/ n. excerpt *dbiinim /ˈdbii̯nim/ v. remark *dbiiniokh /ˈdbii̯nio̯kh/ adj. cheap *dbiino /ˈdbii̯no/ n. offspring *dbiinori /ˈdbii̯nori/ n. facade *dbiio /ˈdbiio̯/ adj. vibrant *dbiio /ˈdbii̯o/ adj. hungry *dbiipa /ˈdbii̯pa/ adj. rude *dbiipam /ˈdbii̯pam/ v. erase *dbiipbo /ˈdbii̯pbo/ v. mold *dbiipii /ˈdbii̯pii̯/ v. import *dbiipiw̯kh /ˈdbii̯piwkh/ n. custody *dbiira /ˈdbii̯ra/ n. afternoon *dbiiram /ˈdbii̯ram/ v. resent *dbiirdbo /ˈdbii̯rdbo/ n. medium *dbiiri /ˈdbii̯ri/ n. scale *dbiiriw̯ /ˈdbii̯riw/ v. jump; n. jump *dbiisii /ˈdbii̯sii̯/ n. trousers *dbiisim /ˈdbii̯sim/ v. betray *dbiisorim /ˈdbii̯sorim/ v. validate *dbikh /dbikh/ n. south *dbikhba /ˈdbikhba/ n. gold *dbikhbabi /ˈdbikhbabi/ adj. golden *dbikhbam /ˈdbikhbam/ n. discourse *dbikhbim /ˈdbikhbim/ adv. formerly *dbikhbo /ˈdbikhbo/ n. animal *dbikhiw̯ /ˈdbikhiw/ v. drive *dbikhiw̯m /ˈdbikhiwm/ n. driver *dbikhiw̯n /ˈdbikhiwn/ v. base *dbikhui /ˈdbikhui̯/ v. balance *dbil /dbil/ n. group *dbil /dbil/ v. establish *dbim /dbim/ conj. than *dbim /dbim/ n. mouth *dbima /ˈdbima/ n. salt *dbimakh /ˈdbimakh/ v. perch *dbiman /ˈdbiman/ adj. yellow *dbimbam /ˈdbimbam/ n. rhythm *dbimbi /ˈdbimbi/ adj. oral *dbimbi /ˈdbimbi/ n. agency *dbimbo /ˈdbimbo/ v. authorise *dbimi /ˈdbimi/ adj. next *dbimibo /ˈdbimibo/ v. behave (well) *dbimibom /ˈdbimibom/ adj. short *dbimiim /ˈdbimii̯m/ n. reef *dbimil /ˈdbimil/ n. quarter *dbimio /ˈdbimio̯/ n. bench *dbimiw̯ /ˈdbimiw/ v. conform *dbimiw̯l /ˈdbimiwl/ v. book *dbimori /ˈdbimori/ v. violate *dbimorim /ˈdbimorim/ v. brief *dbin /dbin/ art. every *dbina /ˈdbina/ adj. white *dbinan /ˈdbinan/ n. writer *dbini /ˈdbini/ n. mound *dbini /ˈdbini/ v. fall *dbinibo /ˈdbinibo/ adj. select *dbinibo /ˈdbinibo/ n. mistress *dbiniil /ˈdbinii̯l/ adj. orange *dbinikh /ˈdbinikh/ adj. perfect *dbinikhbim /ˈdbinikhbim/ n. perfection *dbinil /ˈdbinil/ v. bolster *dbinim /ˈdbinim/ n. arena *dbinim /ˈdbinim/ n. song *dbinimakh /ˈdbinimakh/ v. sing *dbinimim /ˈdbinimim/ n. singer *dbinio /ˈdbinio̯/ n. period *dbinkhui /ˈdbinkhui̯/ n. direction *dbino /ˈdbino/ n. asteroid *dbinom /ˈdbinom/ n. grandfather *dbinori /ˈdbinori/ n. cotton *dbinoril /ˈdbinoril/ v. tumble *dbinorim /ˈdbinorim/ adj. adverse *dbinui /ˈdbinui̯/ v. swim *dbinuim /ˈdbinui̯m/ n. spirit *dbio /dbio̯/ det. much *dbiokh /dbio̯kh/ v. whistle *dbiokhbam /ˈdbio̯khbam/ n. shaft *dbiol /dbio̯l/ v. thank *dbiom /dbio̯m/ n. bait *dbiomam /ˈdbio̯mam/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *dbiomi /ˈdbio̯mi/ v. bump *dbiomio /ˈdbio̯mio̯/ n. corner *dbionibom /ˈdbio̯nibom/ n. palette *dbionim /ˈdbio̯nim/ v. illuminate *dbionim /ˈdbio̯nim/ v. summon *dbionori /ˈdbio̯nori/ v. rise *dbionorim /ˈdbio̯norim/ prep. around *dbiopal /ˈdbio̯pal/ n. firearm *dbiopam /ˈdbio̯pam/ n. fashion *dbiopambi /ˈdbio̯pambi/ adj. fashionable *dbiopbi /ˈdbio̯pbi/ adj. approximate *dbiopi /ˈdbio̯pi/ n. dome *dbiopiw̯ /ˈdbio̯piw/ adj. prompt *dbiopiw̯m /ˈdbio̯piwm/ adv. okay *dbiopori /ˈdbio̯pori/ v. kidnap *dbiora /ˈdbio̯ra/ v. burst *dbiorba /ˈdbio̯rba/ v. certify *dbiori /ˈdbiori/ adv. always *dbiori /ˈdbiori/ n. cigarette *dbiori /ˈdbio̯ri/ v. imply *dbiorii /ˈdbiorii/ v. rely *dbioriikh /ˈdbioriikh/ n. range *dbiorikh /ˈdbiorikh/ n. north *dbiorikhil /ˈdbiorikhil/ n. prostitute *dbiorikhui /ˈdbiorikhui̯/ n. wave (ocean) *dbiorikhuim /ˈdbiorikhui̯m/ n. bat (winged mammal) *dbioril /ˈdbioril/ prep. in *dbiorim /ˈdbiorim/ n. one *dbiorima /ˈdbiorima/ n. field *dbiorimam /ˈdbiorimam/ v. focus *dbiorimbam /ˈdbiorimbam/ v. wonder *dbiorimbi /ˈdbiorimbi/ n. tuition *dbiorimiom /ˈdbiorimio̯m/ v. would *dbiorimiw̯m /ˈdbiorimiwm/ n. cathedral *dbiorimorikh /ˈdbiorimorikh/ n. bitch *dbiorin /ˈdbiorin/ adj. normal *dbiorini /ˈdbiorini/ n. flaw *dbiorinim /ˈdbiorinim/ adj. ready *dbioripbam /ˈdbioripbam/ adj. high *dbioripbi /ˈdbioripbi/ v. retire *dbioripbo /ˈdbioripbo/ v. lurk *dbioripi /ˈdbioripi/ v. huddle *dbioripil /ˈdbioripil/ n. youth *dbioripon /ˈdbioripon/ n. demon *dbiorira /ˈdbiorira/ v. pose *dbioriram /ˈdbioriram/ n. circulation *dbiorirbikh /ˈdbiorirbikh/ adj. honest *dbiorirda /ˈdbiorirda/ n. sex *dbiorirdabi /ˈdbiorirdabi/ adj. sexy *dbiorirorim /ˈdbiorirorim/ n. fork *dbiorirui /ˈdbiorirui̯/ n. sap *dbiorisa /ˈdbiorisa/ adj. obscure *dbiorisi /ˈdbiorisi/ n. gene *dbiorisiil /ˈdbiorisii̯l/ adj. amazing *dbioriui /ˈdbioriui̯/ n. skirt *dbiorizal /ˈdbiorizal/ n. illness *dbiorori /ˈdbio̯rori/ v. listen *dbioso /ˈdbio̯so/ n. wrist *dbioza /ˈdbio̯za/ n. patent *dbipa /ˈdbipa/ n. pain *dbipabi /ˈdbipabi/ adj. painful *dbipakh /ˈdbipakh/ v. amend *dbipam /ˈdbipam/ n. divorce *dbipba /ˈdbipba/ n. grease *dbipbil /ˈdbipbil/ v. affiliate *dbipbin /ˈdbipbin/ n. cereal *dbipbo /ˈdbipbo/ n. court *dbipbom /ˈdbipbom/ v. spread *dbipi /ˈdbipi/ n. button *dbipi /ˈdbipi/ n. mathematics *dbipi /ˈdbipi/ n. nursery *dbipibo /ˈdbipibo/ adj. awkward *dbipii /ˈdbipii̯/ v. shoot *dbipiikh /ˈdbipii̯kh/ n. cafeteria *dbipiil /ˈdbipii̯l/ n. toast *dbipikh /ˈdbipikh/ n. feat *dbipil /ˈdbipil/ n. ideal *dbipim /ˈdbipim/ pron. someone *dbipio /ˈdbipio̯/ v. be (age) *dbipiori /ˈdbipiori/ n. stem *dbipiw̯ /ˈdbipiw/ n. officer *dbipiw̯kh /ˈdbipiwkh/ n. fish *dbipiw̯l /ˈdbipiwl/ v. store *dbipo /ˈdbipo/ n. intervention *dbipori /ˈdbipori/ n. drug, medicine *dbiporil /ˈdbiporil/ n. semester *dbiporiori /ˈdbiporiori/ n. chemist *dbipui /ˈdbipui̯/ n. ammunition *dbira /ˈdbira/ n. bottle *dbirakh /ˈdbirakh/ n. nation *dbiral /ˈdbiral/ v. rub *dbiram /ˈdbiram/ adj. light (weight) *dbiram /ˈdbiram/ v. go *dbirba /ˈdbirba/ v. shine *dbirbam /ˈdbirbam/ n. temple *dbirbi /ˈdbirbi/ conj. even *dbirbi /ˈdbirbi/ v. miss (long for) *dbirbikh /ˈdbirbikh/ pron. everything *dbirbo /ˈdbirbo/ n. machine *dbirbom /ˈdbirbom/ n. credit *dbirda /ˈdbirda/ prep. including *dbirdbo /ˈdbirdbo/ n. therapy *dbirdbol /ˈdbirdbol/ n. package *dbirdbom /ˈdbirdbom/ n. sign *dbiribo /ˈdbiribo/ n. sale *dbiriil /ˈdbirii̯l/ n. powder *dbiril /ˈdbiril/ adj. interior *dbirim /ˈdbirim/ adv. finally *dbirioril /ˈdbirioril/ n. matrix *dbiriw̯m /ˈdbiriwm/ pron. each *dbirorikh /ˈdbirorikh/ n. genocide *dbirorim /ˈdbirorim/ n. system *dbirxa /ˈdbirɣa/ adv. best *dbirxim /ˈdbirɣim/ adv. hence *dbisa /ˈdbisa/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *dbisam /ˈdbisam/ adv. less *dbisam /ˈdbisam/ n. east *dbisan /ˈdbisan/ adv. merely *dbisi /ˈdbisi/ adv. else *dbisi /ˈdbisi/ n. net *dbisibom /ˈdbisibom/ n. moon *dbisii /ˈdbisii̯/ n. climate *dbisiim /ˈdbisii̯m/ adj. dense *dbisil /ˈdbisil/ n. trader *dbisim /ˈdbisim/ n. pasta *dbiso /ˈdbiso/ adj. efficient *dbiso /ˈdbiso/ n. vehicle *dbisorikh /ˈdbisorikh/ n. kit *dbisorim /ˈdbisorim/ n. case *dbiw̯ /dbiw̯/ n. star *dbiw̯iw̯ /ˈdbiwiw/ v. generate *dbiw̯kh /dbiw̯kh/ adj. weak *dbiw̯l /dbiw̯l/ v. leave *dbiw̯m /dbiw̯m/ prep. such *dbiw̯man /ˈdbiwman/ n. fan *dbiw̯n /dbiw̯n/ n. verse *dbiw̯na /ˈdbiwna/ v. manifest *dbiw̯nii /ˈdbiwnii̯/ n. formula *dbiw̯nin /ˈdbiwnin/ adj. regular *dbiw̯nin /ˈdbiwnin/ n. fuse *dbiw̯nio /ˈdbiwnio̯/ n. transport *dbiw̯pba /ˈdbiwpba/ v. discharge *dbiw̯pbal /ˈdbiwpbal/ v. thrill *dbiw̯pi /ˈdbiwpi/ adj. coherent *dbiw̯piom /ˈdbiwpio̯m/ v. pray *dbiw̯porikh /ˈdbiwporikh/ adv. where *dbiw̯puil /ˈdbiwpui̯l/ n. fox *dbiw̯ra /ˈdbiwra/ adj. last (previous) *dbiw̯rbi /ˈdbiwrbi/ n. crime *dbiw̯rbibi /ˈdbiwrbibi/ adj. criminal *dbiw̯rdbom /ˈdbiwrdbom/ n. galaxy *dbiw̯rdbon /ˈdbiwrdbon/ n. linguistics *dbiw̯ri /ˈdbiwri/ n. skeptic *dbiw̯rim /ˈdbiwrim/ n. pistol *dbiw̯rio /ˈdbiwrio̯/ n. master *dbiw̯ro /ˈdbiwro/ n. loser *dbiw̯ruikh /ˈdbiwrui̯kh/ n. tension *dbiw̯sa /ˈdbiwsa/ n. grandmother *dbiw̯sibo /ˈdbiwsibo/ v. shock *dbiw̯sikh /ˈdbiwsikh/ n. maple *dbiw̯sil /ˈdbiwsil/ n. breed *dbiw̯sil /ˈdbiwsil/ n. canoe *dbiw̯siom /ˈdbiwsio̯m/ adj. broad *dbiw̯sorim /ˈdbiwsorim/ v. point *dbizal /ˈdbizal/ n. environment *dbo /dbo/ n. work *dbokh /dbokh/ v. hide *dbol /dbol/ v. allege *dbom /dbom/ n. use *dbombi /ˈdbombi/ n. jaw *dbomi /ˈdbomi/ n. axis *dbomibo /ˈdbomibo/ adj. authentic *dbomui /ˈdbomui̯/ v. steal *dbomuim /ˈdbomui̯m/ n. thief *dbon /dbon/ v. get *dboni /ˈdboni/ n. champagne *dbonil /ˈdbonil/ n. tiger *dbonui /ˈdbonui̯/ n. chaos *dbopba /ˈdbopba/ v. save, rescue *dbopin /ˈdbopin/ adv. why *dbopin /ˈdbopin/ n. poultry *dbopori /ˈdbopori/ prep. from *dborda /ˈdborda/ n. thumb *dbori /ˈdbori/ conj. while *dbori /ˈdbori/ n. hybrid *dborikh /ˈdborikh/ n. bread *dborikhbo /ˈdborikhbo/ n. action *dborikhuin /ˈdborikhui̯n/ num. billion *dborim /ˈdborim/ n. lot *dborima /ˈdborima/ n. curl *dboriman /ˈdboriman/ adj. imminent *dborimii /ˈdborimii̯/ adv. fairly *dborimui /ˈdborimui̯/ n. arc *dborin /ˈdborin/ v. employ *dborini /ˈdborini/ n. umbrella *dborinori /ˈdborinori/ v. deteriorate *dboripa /ˈdboripa/ n. farm *dboripam /ˈdboripam/ n. farmer *dboripbim /ˈdboripbim/ adj. apparent *dboripbo /ˈdboripbo/ adv. apart *dboripii /ˈdboripii̯/ adj. far *dboripio /ˈdboripio̯/ v. slide *dboripiw̯ /ˈdboripiw/ n. tire *dboriruin /ˈdborirui̯n/ n. lobster *dborisio /ˈdborisio̯/ n. room (space) *dboriui /ˈdboriui̯/ n. emotion *dbororim /ˈdbororim/ v. erupt *dborxa /ˈdborɣa/ v. bond *dbosibom /ˈdbosibom/ v. climb *dbosikh /ˈdbosikh/ adj. comic *dbosin /ˈdbosin/ adj. open *dbui /dbui̯/ adv. down *dbuia /ˈdbui̯a/ n. ramp *dbuikh /dbui̯kh/ n. weather *dbuikhbi /ˈdbui̯khbi/ n. police *dbuikhbim /ˈdbui̯khbim/ n. repetition *dbuikhi /ˈdbui̯khi/ n. incident *dbuikhim /ˈdbui̯khim/ n. technology *dbuikhimbi /ˈdbui̯khimbi/ adj. technological *dbuikhui /ˈdbui̯khui̯/ adj. intimate *dbuikhuim /ˈdbui̯khui̯m/ n. streak *dbuil /dbui̯l/ n. fit *dbuim /dbui̯m/ v. raise *dbuima /ˈdbui̯ma/ v. drift *dbuimal /ˈdbui̯mal/ n. half *dbuimbo /ˈdbui̯mbo/ v. prosecute *dbuimio /ˈdbui̯mio̯/ n. terminal *dbuimo /ˈdbui̯mo/ v. include *dbuimom /ˈdbui̯mom/ v. join *dbuin /dbui̯n/ v. lose *dbuina /ˈdbui̯na/ n. tenure *dbuinal /ˈdbui̯nal/ n. loss *dbuini /ˈdbui̯ni/ n. badge *dbuini /ˈdbui̯ni/ v. combat *dbuiniikh /ˈdbui̯nii̯kh/ v. persist *dbuinil /ˈdbui̯nil/ n. book *dbuiniom /ˈdbui̯nio̯m/ adj. armed *dbuino /ˈdbui̯no/ v. qualify *dbuinori /ˈdbui̯nori/ n. mist *dbuinui /ˈdbui̯nui̯/ n. bat (club) *dbuipa /ˈdbui̯pa/ v. improve *dbuipal /ˈdbui̯pal/ n. double *dbuipam /ˈdbui̯pam/ adj. competent *dbuipbom /ˈdbui̯pbom/ v. imagine *dbuipi /ˈdbui̯pi/ n. siren *dbuipii /ˈdbui̯pii̯/ n. acid *dbuipiom /ˈdbui̯pio̯m/ n. array *dbuipiw̯ /ˈdbui̯piw/ n. brass *dbuipiw̯kh /ˈdbui̯piwkh/ n. basil *dbuipiw̯m /ˈdbui̯piwm/ adj. damp *dbuipori /ˈdbui̯pori/ n. tear *dbuira /ˈdbui̯ra/ n. smoke, fog *dbuirakh /ˈdbui̯rakh/ n. comment *dbuiram /ˈdbui̯ram/ n. shape *dbuirbi /ˈdbui̯rbi/ n. saint *dbuirbol /ˈdbui̯rbol/ v. prop *dbuirii /ˈdbui̯rii̯/ adv. tonight *dbuirim /ˈdbui̯rim/ n. keeper *dbuiriw̯m /ˈdbui̯riwm/ adj. vicious *dbuirui /ˈdbui̯rui̯/ n. waiter *dbuisa /ˈdbui̯sa/ v. smell (emit odour) *dbuisam /ˈdbui̯sam/ n. card *dbuisi /ˈdbui̯si/ v. amend *dbuisii /ˈdbui̯sii̯/ n. marsh *dbuiza /ˈdbui̯za/ conj. though *di /ði/ n. exit *di /ði/ v. change *diapi /ˈðiapi/ n. trouble *diapibi /ˈðiapibi/ adj. troublesome *diasi /ˈðiasi/ n. accent *dibol /ˈðibol/ n. lower class *dibomibol /ˈðibomibol/ n. heap *dibonoripuil /ˈðibonoripui̯l/ v. trip *diboro /ˈðiboro/ n. mosquito *dii /ðii̯/ n. prey *diil /ðii̯l/ n. relationship *diimbi /ˈðii̯mbi/ v. affirm *diinipiol /ˈðii̯nipio̯l/ v. lick *diipiil /ˈðii̯pii̯l/ n. force *diipimal /ˈðii̯pimal/ v. harass *diipiw̯ /ˈðii̯piw/ prep. off *diipuiral /ˈðii̯pui̯ral/ n. chorus *dikhbi /ˈðikhbi/ v. shout *dikhbo /ˈðikhbo/ n. hood *dikhboni /ˈðikhboni/ n. surgery *dikhiw̯ /ˈðikhiw/ n. anchor *dil /ðil/ adj. fabulous *dil /ðil/ v. defecate *dima /ˈðima/ n. ink *dimal /ˈðimal/ adj. severe *dimara /ˈðimara/ v. retire *dimba /ˈðimba/ adj. pragmatic *dimi /ˈðimi/ n. river, stream *dimio /ˈðimio̯/ n. bone *dimoal /ˈðimoal/ v. might *dimoril /ˈðimoril/ v. lie *dinakhbi /ˈðinakhbi/ n. wish *diniil /ˈðinii̯l/ n. joy *diniira /ˈðinii̯ra/ v. save (put aside) *dinil /ˈðinil/ n. chore *dinioril /ˈðinioril/ v. spell *diniorilal /ˈðiniorilal/ n. spelling *dinirbo /ˈðinirbo/ v. cruise *dinori /ˈðinori/ n. colour *dioiw̯l /ˈðio̯iwl/ n. pin *diol /ðio̯l/ v. help; n. help *diombapuil /ˈðio̯mbapui̯l/ n. cord *diomiw̯l /ˈðio̯miwl/ n. calf *diomo /ˈðio̯mo/ n. prophet *dioral /ˈðio̯ral/ adj. recent *dioralbosiw̯ /ˈðio̯ralbosiw/ adj. recently *dipbasa /ˈðipbasa/ n. province *dipbi /ˈðipbi/ n. owl *dipi /ˈðipi/ n. bunker *dipi /ˈðipi/ n. specialty *dipiol /ˈðipio̯l/ v. lay *dipori /ˈðipori/ adj. keen *dipui /ˈðipui̯/ adj. aware *dipuil /ˈðipui̯l/ adj. polar *dirapba /ˈðirapba/ n. forecast *dirbisi /ˈðirbisi/ n. diameter *dirimi /ˈðirimi/ n. niche *diro /ˈðiro/ v. last *diropi /ˈðiropi/ n. supervisor *dirui /ˈðirui̯/ v. ignite *dirxasa /ˈðirɣasa/ n. camel *disapiw̯ /ˈðisapiw/ adj. sensible *disi /ˈðisi/ n. moisture *disii /ˈðisii̯/ v. mimic *disimiori /ˈðisimiori/ n. dictator *disiol /ˈðisio̯l/ n. distance *disiolbi /ˈðisio̯lbi/ adj. distant *i /i/ conj. that *i /i/ det. these *ia /ˈia/ n. privilege *ia /ˈia/ v. notify *iba /ˈiba/ n. minute *ibo /ˈibo/ adj. late *iboa /ˈiboa/ n. interest *iboni /ˈiboni/ v. influence *ibonori /ˈibonori/ n. problem *ibopiw̯ /ˈibopiw/ n. courtesy *ibopuiriorisi /ˈibopui̯riorisi/ n. pick *iboranuisi /ˈiboranui̯si/ n. thorn *iborba /ˈiborba/ v. advertise *ibori /ˈibori/ prep. despite *iborio /ˈiborio̯/ v. stalk *ii /ii̯/ adv. most *ii /ˈii/ n. steam *iima /ˈii̯ma/ adj. desperate *iimbaparii /ˈii̯mbaparii̯/ v. sip *iimbi /ˈii̯mbi/ n. target *iimbora /ˈii̯mbora/ adv. before *iimiori /ˈii̯miori/ v. verify *iimiosimi /ˈii̯mio̯simi/ adj. qualitative *iimorirbi /ˈii̯morirbi/ v. illustrate *iinori /ˈii̯nori/ n. embrace *iipbi /ˈii̯pbi/ n. control *iipori /ˈii̯pori/ n. ditch *iira /ˈii̯ra/ n. company *iirakh /ˈii̯rakh/ v. accompany *iirbo /ˈii̯rbo/ v. panic *iirdbo /ˈii̯rdbo/ n. transplant *iisa /ˈii̯sa/ v. spawn *ikhba /ˈikhba/ adv. however *ikhba /ˈikhba/ v. hang *ikhbi /ˈikhbi/ prep. according *ikhbo /ˈikhbo/ v. compensate *ikhi /ˈikhi/ adv. around *ikhiw̯ /ˈikhiw/ adj. composite *ikhiw̯ /ˈikhiw/ n. trailer *ikhui /ˈikhui̯/ v. like *ima /ˈima/ v. worth *imba /ˈimba/ n. raid *imba /ˈimba/ n. siege *imbamokhba /ˈimbamokhba/ n. scissors *imbo /ˈimbo/ v. name *imi /ˈimi/ n. debt *imi /ˈimi/ n. dignity *imii /ˈimii̯/ adj. homosexual *imio /ˈimio̯/ n. louse *imiori /ˈimiori/ n. raft *imiw̯ /ˈimiw/ adj. easy *imiw̯ /ˈimiw/ v. follow *imizardbo /ˈimizardbo/ v. treat *imizardbol /ˈimizardbol/ n. treatment *imo /ˈimo/ v. note *ini /ˈini/ adv. almost *ini /ˈini/ n. brochure *ini /ˈini/ v. clarify *inii /ˈinii̯/ n. girlfriend *iniipiw̯ /ˈinii̯piw/ n. tenant *ininori /ˈininori/ v. swallow *iniori /ˈiniori/ n. doctrine *inipbi /ˈinipbi/ v. confuse *inkhui /ˈinkhui̯/ v. fit *ino /ˈino/ adj. careful *inori /ˈinori/ n. line *inui /ˈinui̯/ adj. alone *io /io̯/ v. will *io /ˈio/ n. cork *iokhba /ˈio̯khba/ n. sweater *iokhbi /ˈio̯khbi/ n. crab *ioma /ˈio̯ma/ v. discourage *ioni /ˈio̯ni/ n. container *iopba /ˈio̯pba/ n. arch *iopbi /ˈio̯pbi/ adj. fertile *iopi /ˈio̯pi/ n. uniform *iopii /ˈio̯pii̯/ n. key *iopiori /ˈio̯piori/ n. shit; v. shit *iorda /ˈio̯rda/ adj. compact *iori /ˈiori/ v. may *ioriii /ˈioriii̯/ v. differ *iorikhbi /ˈiorikhbi/ n. horizon *iorimi /ˈiorimi/ n. drama *iorimi /ˈiorimi/ n. magnitude *iorimiori /ˈiorimiori/ v. scrape *iorimori /ˈiorimori/ v. intimidate *iorimui /ˈiorimui̯/ n. icon *iorina /ˈiorina/ n. rainbow *ioripbo /ˈioripbo/ v. reinforce *ioripiw̯rima /ˈioripiwrima/ prep. throughout *ioripo /ˈioripo/ n. phone *ioripori /ˈioripori/ v. accomplish *iorirapba /ˈiorirapba/ n. wolf *iorirbo /ˈiorirbo/ adj. pastoral *ioriri /ˈioriri/ adv. sudden *ioriso /ˈioriso/ adv. later *iorxa /ˈio̯rɣa/ adv. just *iosa /ˈio̯sa/ adj. characteristic *iosasorini /ˈio̯sasorini/ n. disgust *iosi /ˈio̯si/ v. withdraw *ipa /ˈipa/ det. any *ipba /ˈipba/ v. suggest *ipbal /ˈipbal/ n. suggestion *ipbi /ˈipbi/ v. whisk *ipbo /ˈipbo/ v. calculate *ipbosiipbi /ˈipbosii̯pbi/ v. precede *ipi /ˈipi/ adv. more *ipi /ˈipi/ n. network *ipiimbasio /ˈipii̯mbasio̯/ n. dash *ipiw̯ /ˈipiw/ n. psychology *ipiw̯m /ˈipiwm/ n. psychologist *ipiw̯pipba /ˈipiwpipba/ v. pronounce *ipo /ˈipo/ n. story, plot *ipori /ˈipori/ adj. bleak *iporisapbi /ˈiporisapbi/ v. dig *ipui /ˈipui̯/ n. bra *ipui /ˈipui̯/ n. lodge *ipuikhbo /ˈipui̯khbo/ adj. special *ira /ˈira/ n. band *ira /ˈira/ n. night *irapoza /ˈirapoza/ adv. usually *irba /ˈirba/ n. faith *irbi /ˈirbi/ v. flood; n. flood *irda /ˈirda/ n. coast *iri /ˈiri/ n. snow; v. snow *iri /ˈiri/ v. long *irii /ˈirii̯/ v. align *irikhui /ˈirikhui̯/ interj. yes *iriw̯ /ˈiriw/ adj. true *iriw̯m /ˈiriwm/ n. truth *iro /ˈiro/ adv. exactly *irui /ˈirui̯/ v. announce *irxa /ˈirɣa/ n. worm *irxa /ˈirɣa/ v. circulate *irxi /ˈirɣi/ n. incentive *isa /ˈisa/ n. lip *isa /ˈisa/ n. sun *isi /ˈisi/ n. chick (girl) *isi /ˈisi/ prep. away *isibo /ˈisibo/ prep. over *isiboniori /ˈisiboniori/ n. claim *isio /ˈisio̯/ adj. thick *isiori /ˈisiori/ n. doctor *iso /ˈiso/ n. balcony *iw̯ /iw̯/ adj. hard *iw̯khbapiw̯ /ˈiwkhbapiw/ n. material *iw̯khi /ˈiwkhi/ n. victory *iw̯mba /ˈiwmba/ n. glory *iw̯mi /ˈiwmi/ adj. big *iw̯mii /ˈiwmii̯/ v. expire *iw̯moripuiza /ˈiwmoripui̯za/ v. mean *iw̯ni /ˈiwni/ adv. otherwise *iw̯pa /ˈiwpa/ adv. therefore *iw̯pbarxapui /ˈiwpbarɣapui̯/ n. strap *iw̯pbi /ˈiwpbi/ adj. vague *iw̯pbimoripi /ˈiwpbimoripi/ v. audit *iw̯piw̯ /ˈiwpiw/ v. finish *iw̯piw̯i /ˈiwpiwi/ adj. final *iw̯piw̯mboni /ˈiwpiwmboni/ v. deal *iw̯raraniori /ˈiwraraniori/ adj. random *iw̯rbi /ˈiwrbi/ v. erode *iw̯ri /ˈiwri/ n. glasses *iw̯rori /ˈiwrori/ v. detect *iw̯sa /ˈiwsa/ v. sketch *iw̯si /ˈiwsi/ n. plantation *iza /ˈiza/ v. vomit *izambisa /ˈizambisa/ n. summer *ja /ʎa/ v. show *jabiruimam /ˈʎabirui̯mam/ prep. via *jail /ˈʎail/ v. complement *jaiw̯ /ˈʎaiw/ n. bud *jakhbori /ˈʎakhbori/ v. bother *jakhori /ˈʎakhori/ adv. very *jal /ʎal/ n. cushion *jam /ʎam/ v. should *jama /ˈʎama/ n. desk *jamam /ˈʎamam/ n. navy *jamba /ˈʎamba/ n. sock *jambikhipio /ˈʎambikhipio̯/ n. terrace *jambo /ˈʎambo/ adj. new *jambom /ˈʎambom/ adv. much *jamborasim /ˈʎamborasim/ adj. partisan *jami /ˈʎami/ n. board *jamii /ˈʎamii̯/ n. disease *jamo /ˈʎamo/ v. swing *jamui /ˈʎamui̯/ v. rape *jani /ˈʎani/ adv. nowadays *janimim /ˈʎanimim/ n. luck *janimimbi /ˈʎanimimbi/ adj. lucky *janio /ˈʎanio̯/ v. survive *janioriri /ˈʎanioriri/ n. victim *janomba /ˈʎanomba/ n. present (gift) *janori /ˈʎanori/ n. nephew *janorima /ˈʎanorima/ adj. certain *japa /ˈʎapa/ n. horse *japam /ˈʎapam/ n. clothes, clothing *japaori /ˈʎapaori/ n. stable *japba /ˈʎapba/ n. petition *japbal /ˈʎapbal/ n. committee *japbamim /ˈʎapbamim/ pron. everybody *japbarbom /ˈʎapbarbom/ adj. pretty *japbi /ˈʎapbi/ n. example *japbo /ˈʎapbo/ adj. inferior *japbomara /ˈʎapbomara/ n. turtle *japi /ˈʎapi/ adj. dire *japi /ˈʎapi/ v. execute *japikhbirbim /ˈʎapikhbirbim/ n. lettuce *japio /ˈʎapio̯/ adj. tactical *japiruikhim /ˈʎapirui̯khim/ n. tap *japiw̯nkhuil /ˈʎapiwnkhui̯l/ n. packet *japiw̯pori /ˈʎapiwpori/ adj. renowned *japiw̯rbasii /ˈʎapiwrbasii̯/ n. sermon *japori /ˈʎapori/ adj. sober *japorim /ˈʎaporim/ adj. simultaneous *japuim /ˈʎapui̯m/ n. necklace *jar /ʎar/ n. puzzle *jara /ˈʎara/ n. agony *jaram /ˈʎaram/ v. imitate *jarama /ˈʎarama/ v. decide *jaramal /ˈʎaramal/ n. decision *jarariipba /ˈʎararii̯pba/ n. fur *jarba /ˈʎarba/ adj. marital *jarbisa /ˈʎarbisa/ n. platter *jarbo /ˈʎarbo/ n. motel *jarbom /ˈʎarbom/ n. foam *jarbosio /ˈʎarbosio̯/ n. exile *jari /ˈʎari/ v. act *jarim /ˈʎarim/ v. spin *jarimokhbi /ˈʎarimokhbi/ adj. sad *jarimokhbim /ˈʎarimokhbim/ n. sadness *jario /ˈʎario̯/ n. absence *jariw̯ /ˈʎariw/ n. granite *jarui /ˈʎarui̯/ conj. where *jarxa /ˈʎarɣa/ adj. angry *jarxam /ˈʎarɣam/ n. anger *jarxasapbim /ˈʎarɣasapbim/ n. sheep *jarxinamii /ˈʎarɣinamii̯/ v. bury *jasambil /ˈʎasambil/ v. inhale *jasi /ˈʎasi/ adj. immense *jasi /ˈʎasi/ v. deploy *jasibopori /ˈʎasibopori/ n. paper *jasiim /ˈʎasii̯m/ adj. past *jasim /ˈʎasim/ v. surrender *jasimio /ˈʎasimio̯/ n. spike *jasiomimba /ˈʎasio̯mimba/ n. market *jasirira /ˈʎasirira/ adj. lucrative *jazambil /ˈʎazambil/ adv. regardless *jba /ʎba̯/ adj. current *jbakhbam /ˈʎbakhbam/ v. breed *jbakhbi /ˈʎbakhbi/ v. reflect *jbakhbil /ˈʎbakhbil/ n. reflection *jbakhbimii /ˈʎbakhbimii̯/ prep. among *jbakhuil /ˈʎbakhui̯l/ n. canal *jbal /ʎba̯l/ n. bark; v. bark *jbam /ʎba̯m/ n. title *jbani /ˈʎbani/ adj. sore *jbani /ˈʎbani/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *jbanibom /ˈʎbanibom/ n. tariff *jbaniisa /ˈʎbanii̯sa/ adj. dull *jbanimuipibom /ˈʎbanimui̯pibom/ n. nest *jbanoril /ˈʎbanoril/ v. jam *jbapba /ˈʎbapba/ n. comedy *jbapbo /ˈʎbapbo/ v. inflict *jbapi /ˈʎbapi/ n. concrete *jbapibom /ˈʎbapibom/ n. carriage *jbapim /ˈʎbapim/ v. graze *jbapiw̯l /ˈʎbapiwl/ n. beach *jbapopuikhbi /ˈʎbapopui̯khbi/ v. sweep *jbara /ˈʎbara/ adj. selected *jbaral /ˈʎbaral/ v. collide *jbaribopio /ˈʎbaribopio̯/ n. greenhouse *jbarorim /ˈʎbarorim/ v. perform *jbasi /ˈʎbasi/ n. wire *jbasil /ˈʎbasil/ adj. foreign *jbasilim /ˈʎbasilim/ n. foreigner *jbasim /ˈʎbasim/ v. assign *jbasiosiisam /ˈʎbasio̯sii̯sam/ n. tail, penis *jbasipbari /ˈʎbasipbari/ v. postpone *jbasisiil /ˈʎbasisii̯l/ n. image *jbasoril /ˈʎbasoril/ n. ensemble *jbi /ʎbi̯/ v. speak; n. speech *jbikhiw̯l /ˈʎbikhiwl/ adj. equal *jbil /ʎbi̯l/ n. tribute *jbim /ʎbi̯m/ n. body, corpse *jbima /ˈʎbima/ adv. once *jbimiw̯l /ˈʎbimiwl/ v. exist *jbimiw̯puimorim /ˈʎbimiwpui̯morim/ n. chord *jbinkhuinkhui /ˈʎbinkhui̯nkhui̯/ v. commission *jbino /ˈʎbino/ n. evil *jbipa /ˈʎbipa/ num. five *jbipbamiipiorim /ˈʎbipbamii̯piorim/ n. battle; v. battle *jbipi /ˈʎbipi/ n. giant *jbira /ˈʎbira/ v. plough *jbirbam /ˈʎbirbam/ n. taxi *jbiriirbo /ˈʎbirii̯rbo/ n. mammal *jbiril /ˈʎbiril/ n. spa *jbiriw̯pal /ˈʎbiriwpal/ v. dial *jbisim /ˈʎbisim/ n. plane *jbiso /ˈʎbiso/ n. palace *jbo /ʎbo̯/ prep. between *jboa /ˈʎboa/ n. loaf *jbokhbol /ˈʎbokhbol/ adj. thorough *jbol /ʎbo̯l/ v. shiver *jbom /ʎbo̯m/ v. please *jbomal /ˈʎbomal/ n. pleasure *jbombo /ˈʎbombo/ n. shirt *jbomo /ˈʎbomo/ v. interact *jbonioripiiri /ˈʎbonioripii̯ri/ n. diamond *jbonkhiw̯ /ˈʎbonkhiw/ n. saucepan *jbonori /ˈʎbonori/ v. relate *jbopa /ˈʎbopa/ v. operate *jboparar /ˈʎboparar/ n. lump *jbopbi /ˈʎbopbi/ adj. blonde *jbopbil /ˈʎbopbil/ adj. awake *jbopbo /ˈʎbopbo/ n. knight *jbopira /ˈʎbopira/ v. glance *jbopiw̯ /ˈʎbopiw/ n. curator *jborapiw̯l /ˈʎborapiwl/ v. forge *jborazal /ˈʎborazal/ n. comrade *jboriw̯ /ˈʎboriw/ n. gossip *jboro /ˈʎboro/ n. dam *jborxal /ˈʎborɣal/ v. peel *jbosimikhbam /ˈʎbosimikhbam/ v. simmer *ji /ʎi/ n. man; adj. male *ji /ʎi/ n. money, coin *jibo /ˈʎibo/ n. dream *jibokhuipuira /ˈʎibokhui̯pui̯ra/ v. look *jibom /ˈʎibom/ pron. none *jibomom /ˈʎibomom/ n. option *jibonio /ˈʎibonio̯/ n. belt *jiboniorxamba /ˈʎibonio̯rɣamba/ n. olive *jibopim /ˈʎibopim/ n. organism *jibororipbami /ˈʎibororipbami/ v. isolate *jiboza /ˈʎiboza/ n. boot *jii /ʎii̯/ v. pull *jiikhbopim /ˈʎiikhbopim/ adj. spare *jiim /ʎii̯m/ n. leader *jiimanirio /ˈʎii̯manirio̯/ n. music *jiimanuiriw̯ /ˈʎii̯manui̯riw/ v. pluck *jiimbi /ˈʎii̯mbi/ v. occur *jiimi /ˈʎii̯mi/ v. lodge *jiimo /ˈʎii̯mo/ v. insure *jiimorimbokhui /ˈʎii̯morimbokhui̯/ v. forecast *jiiniori /ˈʎii̯niori/ n. shrub *jiiom /ˈʎiio̯m/ n. aunt *jiipiw̯ /ˈʎii̯piw/ adj. noble *jiipom /ˈʎii̯pom/ v. situate *jiira /ˈʎii̯ra/ adj. pregnant *jiirbosikhi /ˈʎii̯rbosikhi/ n. deed *jiirdbopiw̯nori /ˈʎii̯rdbopiwnori/ n. hedge *jiirikhiw̯mori /ˈʎii̯rikhiwmori/ v. penetrate *jiirim /ˈʎii̯rim/ v. appreciate *jiisorim /ˈʎii̯sorim/ n. part *jiisorimoripam /ˈʎii̯sorimoripam/ v. enforce *jikhbi /ˈʎikhbi/ v. sit *jikhim /ˈʎikhim/ v. withstand *jikhuimorisiom /ˈʎikhui̯morisio̯m/ adj. awesome *jil /ʎil/ v. offend *jili /ˈʎili/ adj. offensive *jim /ʎim/ v. ask *jimam /ˈʎimam/ v. extract *jimbaamii /ˈʎimbaamii̯/ adj. arrogant *jimbakhbipbam /ˈʎimbakhbipbam/ n. scope *jimbi /ˈʎimbi/ n. dog *jimbin /ˈʎimbin/ n. puppy *jimbo /ˈʎimbo/ n. essence *jimbosiimbam /ˈʎimbosii̯mbam/ v. yank *jimiipuimba /ˈʎimii̯pui̯mba/ n. solo *jimio /ˈʎimio̯/ adj. reverse *jimiw̯ /ˈʎimiw/ n. dragon *jimiw̯l /ˈʎimiwl/ v. sweat *jimiw̯m /ˈʎimiwm/ n. pottery *jimiw̯ramii /ˈʎimiwramii̯/ n. perception *jimori /ˈʎimori/ v. indulge *jina /ˈʎina/ prep. during *jini /ˈʎini/ r. quick *jinibo /ˈʎinibo/ v. classify *jinim /ˈʎinim/ v. want *jiniom /ˈʎinio̯m/ n. veil *jio /ʎio̯/ n. throne *jiom /ʎio̯m/ v. lift *jiomiori /ˈʎio̯miori/ n. competition *jiopba /ˈʎio̯pba/ v. complete *jiopbaparim /ˈʎio̯pbaparim/ adj. acute *jiopbi /ˈʎio̯pbi/ n. salon *jiopbimiira /ˈʎio̯pbimii̯ra/ n. rookie *jiori /ˈʎiori/ num. six *jiorikhbapbi /ˈʎiorikhbapbi/ v. sway *jiorikhiroril /ˈʎiorikhiroril/ n. reservoir *jioril /ˈʎioril/ v. justify *jiorim /ˈʎiorim/ n. concession *jiorimbal /ˈʎiorimbal/ v. crumble *jiorimiw̯pikhiw̯m /ˈʎiorimiwpikhiwm/ v. creep *jiorimori /ˈʎiorimori/ n. motif *jiorina /ˈʎiorina/ n. genetics *jiorinini /ˈʎiorinini/ n. hallway *jioriorinasi /ˈʎioriorinasi/ n. town *jioripbopiw̯ /ˈʎioripbopiw/ v. deter *jioripiw̯m /ˈʎioripiwm/ n. spy *jioriral /ˈʎioriral/ n. portion *jioririori /ˈʎioririori/ n. eyelash *jiorisal /ˈʎiorisal/ n. organisation *jiorisim /ˈʎiorisim/ n. trial *jioriso /ˈʎioriso/ v. fertilise *jiorisom /ˈʎiorisom/ adj. offensive *jioriza /ˈʎioriza/ n. trap; v. trap *jioruiniina /ˈʎio̯rui̯nii̯na/ n. date *jiorxaraniori /ˈʎio̯rɣaraniori/ n. shelf *jipa /ˈʎipa/ n. seed *jipa /ˈʎipa/ v. usher *jipam /ˈʎipam/ adj. corrupt *jipam /ˈʎipam/ n. elevation *jipazapbo /ˈʎipazapbo/ n. marathon *jipba /ˈʎipba/ n. grain *jipbamirdam /ˈʎipbamirdam/ v. dispose *jipbipuikhui /ˈʎipbipui̯khui̯/ v. drip *jipbom /ˈʎipbom/ v. force *jipimbopi /ˈʎipimbopi/ adj. live *jipiw̯ /ˈʎipiw/ n. mall *jipiw̯m /ˈʎipiwm/ n. device *jipizarbim /ˈʎipizarbim/ v. correlate *jipopborbo /ˈʎipopborbo/ v. squint *jipori /ˈʎipori/ v. hover *jiporikhuima /ˈʎiporikhui̯ma/ v. bite *jipui /ˈʎipui̯/ n. specimen *jipuim /ˈʎipui̯m/ n. ship *jipuimiinii /ˈʎipui̯mii̯nii̯/ n. sorrow *jirapambim /ˈʎirapambim/ n. observation *jirararam /ˈʎirararam/ n. erection *jirbamikhbom /ˈʎirbamikhbom/ adv. close *jirbo /ˈʎirbo/ v. check *jirda /ˈʎirda/ v. pant *jiri /ˈʎiri/ n. tourist *jiro /ˈʎiro/ v. enter *jirom /ˈʎirom/ n. peril *jironkhuiribo /ˈʎironkhui̯ribo/ v. overlook *jirxam /ˈʎirɣam/ v. deduce *jisa /ˈʎisa/ v. conceal *jisam /ˈʎisam/ n. hammer *jisinisim /ˈʎisinisim/ n. root *jisio /ˈʎisio̯/ adj. arbitrary *jisom /ˈʎisom/ adj. sharp *jisom /ˈʎisom/ n. oyster *jiw̯ /ʎiw̯/ n. pair *jiw̯khiw̯sa /ˈʎiwkhiwsa/ n. bag *jiw̯l /ʎiw̯l/ n. risk *jiw̯lbi /ˈʎiwlbi/ adj. risky, dangerous *jiw̯m /ʎiw̯m/ n. melody *jiw̯ma /ˈʎiwma/ n. joint *jiw̯masil /ˈʎiwmasil/ n. future *jiw̯mbo /ˈʎiwmbo/ n. chalk *jiw̯miorisa /ˈʎiwmiorisa/ n. compound *jiw̯mori /ˈʎiwmori/ adj. slender *jiw̯narorini /ˈʎiwnarorini/ n. table *jiw̯ni /ˈʎiwni/ v. mourn *jiw̯nima /ˈʎiwnima/ n. pedestrian *jiw̯nioriri /ˈʎiwnioriri/ adj. vulgar *jiw̯pa /ˈʎiwpa/ adj. reluctant *jiw̯piombopui /ˈʎiwpio̯mbopui̯/ n. desert *jiw̯ra /ˈʎiwra/ v. open *jiw̯ral /ˈʎiwral/ n. opening *jiw̯ramuil /ˈʎiwramui̯l/ adj. fragile *jiw̯ri /ˈʎiwri/ n. thunder *jiw̯ribo /ˈʎiwribo/ v. vow *jiw̯riol /ˈʎiwrio̯l/ v. achieve *jiw̯sorim /ˈʎiwsorim/ adj. outrageous *jizam /ˈʎizam/ n. diplomacy *jo /ʎo/ n. thigh *joiw̯ni /ˈʎoiwni/ n. fly *jokhbi /ˈʎokhbi/ n. joke *jol /ʎol/ adj. curious *jom /ʎom/ v. curse *jombisoril /ˈʎombisoril/ n. cement *jombo /ˈʎombo/ adj. cool (fashionable) *jomoi /ˈʎomoi/ adj. lovely *jonii /ˈʎonii̯/ adj. native *jonkhuiparm /ˈʎonkhui̯parm/ adv. sometimes *joponoripbom /ˈʎoponoripbom/ n. cylinder *jopuinal /ˈʎopui̯nal/ v. accustom *joram /ˈʎoram/ n. cabin *jori /ˈʎori/ n. symbol *joril /ˈʎoril/ n. carcass *jorimam /ˈʎorimam/ adv. away *jorimba /ˈʎorimba/ v. gear *jorimiw̯papam /ˈʎorimiwpapam/ v. pledge *jorina /ˈʎorina/ n. sand *jorinibo /ˈʎorinibo/ n. unity *jorino /ˈʎorino/ adj. wonderful *joripbopil /ˈʎoripbopil/ v. ground *jorira /ˈʎorira/ adj. robust *joriri /ˈʎoriri/ v. maintain *josi /ˈʎosi/ n. kink (sharp twist) *jui /ʎui̯/ n. wine *juikhbim /ˈʎui̯khbim/ n. arrow *juikhbiriil /ˈʎui̯khbirii̯l/ v. manage *juil /ʎui̯l/ n. staff *juim /ʎui̯m/ n. station *juimbipbil /ˈʎui̯mbipbil/ v. devastate *juini /ˈʎui̯ni/ n. backpack *juiori /ˈʎui̯ori/ n. winery *juipa /ˈʎui̯pa/ n. sequence *juipal /ˈʎui̯pal/ adv. allegedly *juipbaniil /ˈʎui̯pbanii̯l/ n. pond *juipbaral /ˈʎui̯pbaral/ n. frog *juipbo /ˈʎui̯pbo/ v. animate *juiri /ˈʎui̯ri/ v. grow *juiril /ˈʎui̯ril/ n. growth *juirori /ˈʎui̯rori/ n. hatch *juirxa /ˈʎui̯rɣa/ n. quantum *juisi /ˈʎui̯si/ n. worm *juiso /ˈʎui̯so/ v. hate *ka /ka/ adv. so *kabi /ˈkabi/ adv. perhaps *kabo /ˈkabo/ v. rattle *kai /ˈkai/ n. reason *kakh /kakh/ v. move *kakhal /ˈkakhal/ n. movement *kakhba /ˈkakhba/ n. institute *kakhbokh /ˈkakhbokh/ n. choir *kakhi /ˈkakhi/ n. dress *kakhim /ˈkakhim/ conj. not *kakhiw̯ /ˈkakhiw/ n. ball *kakhiw̯kh /ˈkakhiwkh/ adv. forward *kakhorim /ˈkakhorim/ n. cliff *kakhuil /ˈkakhui̯l/ v. neglect *kal /kal/ interj. okay *kam /kam/ v. run *kama /ˈkama/ v. win *kambal /ˈkambal/ n. suburb *kambam /ˈkambam/ v. scramble *kambi /ˈkambi/ n. carpet *kambo /ˈkambo/ n. army *kami /ˈkami/ v. hear *kamii /ˈkamii̯/ v. smell (sense with nose) *kamiil /ˈkamii̯l/ adj. small *kamikh /ˈkamikh/ n. sympathy *kamil /ˈkamil/ n. hearing *kamil /ˈkamil/ n. nucleus *kamim /ˈkamim/ n. runner *kamio /ˈkamio̯/ n. fuel *kamiokh /ˈkamio̯kh/ n. hose *kamiori /ˈkamiori/ n. cigar *kamiw̯ /ˈkamiw/ n. policy *kamiw̯l /ˈkamiwl/ n. enterprise *kamuim /ˈkamui̯m/ v. state *kani /ˈkani/ v. marry *kanibo /ˈkanibo/ n. recession *kanibokh /ˈkanibokh/ n. maid *kaniikh /ˈkanii̯kh/ adj. tangible *kaniil /ˈkanii̯l/ v. damage *kaniim /ˈkanii̯m/ n. nurse *kanikh /ˈkanikh/ n. mural *kaniori /ˈkaniori/ n. manual *kankhiw̯ /ˈkankhiw/ v. distinguish *kankhuil /ˈkankhui̯l/ n. sin *kanori /ˈkanori/ n. government *kanoril /ˈkanoril/ n. chemical *kanorim /ˈkanorim/ n. government official *kapa /ˈkapa/ adj. social *kapakh /ˈkapakh/ n. cloth *kapam /ˈkapam/ v. explode *kapba /ˈkapba/ v. stain *kapbakh /ˈkapbakh/ n. claw *kapbam /ˈkapbam/ v. share *kapbi /ˈkapbi/ v. fight; n. fight *kapbo /ˈkapbo/ n. peace *kapbom /ˈkapbom/ n. widow *kapi /ˈkapi/ n. counselor *kapi /ˈkapi/ v. have *kapibo /ˈkapibo/ n. girl *kapii /ˈkapii̯/ n. zoo *kapiikh /ˈkapii̯kh/ n. wilderness *kapiim /ˈkapii̯m/ n. question; v. question *kapim /ˈkapim/ adj. excellent *kapiol /ˈkapio̯l/ adj. cold *kapiori /ˈkapiori/ v. block *kapiw̯ /ˈkapiw/ n. scratch *kapiw̯kh /ˈkapiwkh/ v. embark *kapiw̯l /ˈkapiwl/ adj. worthy *kapiw̯m /ˈkapiwm/ n. rebel *kapo /ˈkapo/ v. induce *kapori /ˈkapori/ n. fingerprint *kapuikh /ˈkapui̯kh/ v. exclude *kar /kar/ v. escape *kara /ˈkara/ v. respect; n. respect *karakh /ˈkarakh/ v. taste *karal /ˈkaral/ interj. okay *karbi /ˈkarbi/ n. bark (of tree) *karbim /ˈkarbim/ n. turf *karbo /ˈkarbo/ n. breast *karda /ˈkarda/ adj. excess *kardal /ˈkardal/ n. laboratory *kardam /ˈkardam/ n. canvas *kari /ˈkari/ n. copyright *kari /ˈkari/ n. record *karii /ˈkarii̯/ n. charity *karil /ˈkaril/ n. forest *kario /ˈkario̯/ v. prevent *kariom /ˈkario̯m/ n. reversal *karo /ˈkaro/ v. slump *karori /ˈkarori/ n. rope *karorim /ˈkarorim/ n. stick (of tree) *karui /ˈkarui̯/ n. nutrition *kasam /ˈkasam/ adj. stiff *kasi /ˈkasi/ adj. upset *kasi /ˈkasi/ n. space (outer) *kasii /ˈkasii̯/ adj. entire *kasiikh /ˈkasii̯kh/ n. sickness *kasiil /ˈkasii̯l/ adj. moral *kasiim /ˈkasii̯m/ n. order *kasil /ˈkasil/ adj. infinite *kasio /ˈkasio̯/ adj. bizarre *kasiori /ˈkasiori/ n. shade, shadow *kaso /ˈkaso/ num. zero *kasori /ˈkasori/ v. deem *kasorikh /ˈkasorikh/ adj. gorgeous *kaza /ˈkaza/ n. rug *kba /kba̯/ v. think *kbabo /ˈkbabo/ n. gravity *kbai /ˈkbai/ adj. pensive *kbaim /ˈkbaim/ v. enrich *kbakh /kba̯kh/ v. plan *kbakhbi /ˈkbakhbi/ adj. specific *kbakhbikh /ˈkbakhbikh/ v. astonish *kbakhbo /ˈkbakhbo/ n. degree *kbakhuil /ˈkbakhui̯l/ n. pumpkin *kbal /kba̯l/ adj. academic *kbal /kba̯l/ n. thought *kbam /kba̯m/ n. evening *kbaman /ˈkbaman/ n. democracy *kbamba /ˈkbamba/ n. program *kbamibo /ˈkbamibo/ n. reference *kbamiim /ˈkbamii̯m/ n. vent *kbamori /ˈkbamori/ n. fan (enthusiast) *kbamui /ˈkbamui̯/ adj. empirical *kbamuin /ˈkbamui̯n/ n. rear *kban /kba̯n/ v. pass *kbanakh /ˈkbanakh/ n. list *kbani /ˈkbani/ v. nod *kbanii /ˈkbanii̯/ v. bore *kbaniori /ˈkbaniori/ n. experiment *kbankhiw̯ /ˈkbankhiw/ v. evolve *kbankhui /ˈkbankhui̯/ v. set *kbapa /ˈkbapa/ n. twilight *kbapam /ˈkbapam/ n. examination *kbapba /ˈkbapba/ n. trip *kbapbo /ˈkbapbo/ v. rally *kbapiorikh /ˈkbapiorikh/ v. mandate *kbapo /ˈkbapo/ adj. casual *kbapol /ˈkbapol/ v. distort *kbara /ˈkbara/ v. explore *kbaram /ˈkbaram/ n. affection *kbardal /ˈkbardal/ n. maximum *kbari /ˈkbari/ n. wall *kbario /ˈkbario̯/ n. light *kbasi /ˈkbasi/ n. garden *kbasi /ˈkbasi/ n. vision *kbasim /ˈkbasim/ n. gardener *kbi /kbi̯/ adv. especially *kbibi /ˈkbibi/ n. courtyard *kbich /kbi̯tʃ/ n. compartment *kbikh /kbi̯kh/ n. mother *kbikhbi /ˈkbikhbi/ n. lease *kbikhbo /ˈkbikhbo/ v. convict *kbikhbokh /ˈkbikhbokh/ n. swamp *kbikhi /ˈkbikhi/ adj. nice *kbil /kbi̯l/ prep. rather *kbim /kbi̯m/ adj. stupid *kbimboch /ˈkbimbotʃ/ v. acquire *kbimi /ˈkbimi/ n. information *kbimii /ˈkbimii̯/ adj. guilty *kbimim /ˈkbimim/ v. invent *kbimiw̯kh /ˈkbimiwkh/ n. restoration *kbimo /ˈkbimo/ v. touch *kbini /ˈkbini/ n. match *kbinibo /ˈkbinibo/ n. pride *kbinich /ˈkbinitʃ/ prep. before *kbiniim /ˈkbinii̯m/ v. do *kbinkhui /ˈkbinkhui̯/ n. command *kbipba /ˈkbipba/ adj. different *kbipbam /ˈkbipbam/ n. difference *kbipbi /ˈkbipbi/ v. arrange *kbipi /ˈkbipi/ prep. out *kbipiim /ˈkbipii̯m/ n. stool *kbiporil /ˈkbiporil/ n. race (ethnicity) *kbirach /ˈkbiratʃ/ v. gamble *kbiral /ˈkbiral/ v. put *kbirdbo /ˈkbirdbo/ v. haggle *kbisi /ˈkbisi/ n. fool *kbisibo /ˈkbisibo/ adj. blue *kbisori /ˈkbisori/ n. mistake, error *kbiui /ˈkbiui̯/ n. day *kbizach /ˈkbizatʃ/ v. edit *kbo /kbo̯/ v. hint; n. hint *kbobim /ˈkbobim/ n. adversary *kboch /kbo̯tʃ/ n. morning *kbochi /ˈkbotʃi/ adj. early *kbokh /kbo̯kh/ n. week *kbokhboch /ˈkbokhbotʃ/ n. lightning *kbol /kbo̯l/ adv. maybe *kbom /kbo̯m/ n. view *kboma /ˈkboma/ v. earn *kbombo /ˈkbombo/ adj. major *kbomio /ˈkbomio̯/ v. restrain *kboni /ˈkboni/ n. tray *kbonibokh /ˈkbonibokh/ n. street *kbono /ˈkbono/ n. island *kbopakh /ˈkbopakh/ num. four *kbopbal /ˈkbopbal/ v. crave *kbopbi /ˈkbopbi/ n. figure *kbopi /ˈkbopi/ n. son *kbopibo /ˈkbopibo/ adj. insane *kbopim /ˈkbopim/ adj. fine *kbopiorim /ˈkbopiorim/ adj. convenient *kbopo /ˈkbopo/ v. elect *kbopol /ˈkbopol/ n. election *kbopuil /ˈkbopui̯l/ v. invite *kbordach /ˈkbordatʃ/ n. accountant *kborii /ˈkborii̯/ v. march *kbosa /ˈkbosa/ v. catch *kbosi /ˈkbosi/ adj. bad *kbosiori /ˈkbosiori/ n. prose *kboso /ˈkboso/ v. invade *kbosoril /ˈkbosoril/ v. fold; n. fold *kbozakh /ˈkbozakh/ v. shop *ki /ki/ adv. how *ki /ki/ n. child *kia /ˈkia/ n. spider *kiba /ˈkiba/ v. stroll *kibo /ˈkibo/ n. trophy *kibo /ˈkibo/ v. realise *kibokh /ˈkibokh/ n. spinach *kibokhba /ˈkibokhba/ n. column *kibokhbi /ˈkibokhbi/ n. spice *kibokhbo /ˈkibokhbo/ n. uncle *kibom /ˈkibom/ conj. until *kibombal /ˈkibombal/ v. describe *kibombalal /ˈkibombalal/ n. description *kibonakh /ˈkibonakh/ adj. mere *kibopba /ˈkibopba/ v. irrigate *kibopbal /ˈkibopbal/ n. shield *kibopi /ˈkibopi/ adj. wide *kibopi /ˈkibopi/ adv. nowhere *kibopibo /ˈkibopibo/ n. mess *kibopibobi /ˈkibopibobi/ adj. messy *kibopim /ˈkibopim/ n. width *kibopiw̯kh /ˈkibopiwkh/ n. benefit *kibora /ˈkibora/ n. suspect *kiborakh /ˈkiborakh/ n. soap *kiboram /ˈkiboram/ n. gum *kiborba /ˈkiborba/ n. novel *kiborbim /ˈkiborbim/ n. cab *kibori /ˈkibori/ det. another *kiboribo /ˈkiboribo/ n. artillery *kibosa /ˈkibosa/ n. leverage *kiboso /ˈkiboso/ v. scream *kii /kii̯/ adv. over *kii /ˈkii/ n. need *kiia /ˈkii̯a/ n. law *kiiabi /ˈkii̯abi/ adj. legal *kiiam /ˈkii̯am/ n. lawyer *kiikhiw̯l /ˈkii̯khiwl/ n. transition *kiil /kii̯l/ n. sound *kiil /ˈkiil/ adj. steep *kiim /kii̯m/ adj. cute *kiimiw̯m /ˈkii̯miwm/ n. batch *kiini /ˈkii̯ni/ n. saddle *kiiniil /ˈkii̯nii̯l/ adj. proposed *kiio /ˈkii̯o/ n. blood *kiiobi /ˈkii̯obi/ adj. bloody *kiipa /ˈkii̯pa/ n. bargain *kiipba /ˈkii̯pba/ interj. welcome *kiipbam /ˈkii̯pbam/ adj. federal *kiipbim /ˈkii̯pbim/ v. abolish *kiipi /ˈkii̯pi/ adv. forever *kiipiw̯m /ˈkii̯piwm/ adj. best *kiiporim /ˈkii̯porim/ n. mist *kiira /ˈkii̯ra/ adj. blank *kiirbil /ˈkii̯rbil/ n. procedure *kiiribom /ˈkii̯ribom/ interj. hello *kiiro /ˈkii̯ro/ adv. etcetera *kiisa /ˈkii̯sa/ n. vintage *kiisio /ˈkii̯sio̯/ n. couple *kiisori /ˈkii̯sori/ v. settle (land) *kiisoril /ˈkii̯soril/ n. settlement *kiiza /ˈkii̯za/ n. administration *kikh /kikh/ adj. hot *kikh /kikh/ v. reproduce *kikhbi /ˈkikhbi/ v. remove *kikhbim /ˈkikhbim/ n. heat *kikhbokh /ˈkikhbokh/ n. empathy *kikhikh /ˈkikhikh/ v. fill *kikhui /ˈkikhui̯/ adj. volatile *kikhuim /ˈkikhui̯m/ n. tour *kikhuim /ˈkikhui̯m/ n. triangle *kikhuirorim /ˈkikhui̯rorim/ v. fetch *kil /kil/ det. few *kim /kim/ adv. off *kima /ˈkima/ v. control *kima /ˈkima/ v. trick; n. trick *kimakh /ˈkimakh/ n. drill *kimam /ˈkimam/ n. guardian *kimamiorim /ˈkimamiorim/ v. subsidize *kimba /ˈkimba/ n. skill *kimbabi /ˈkimbabi/ adj. skilled *kimbam /ˈkimbam/ adj. great *kimbi /ˈkimbi/ v. surprise *kimbokh /ˈkimbokh/ n. structure *kimbokh /ˈkimbokh/ v. promote *kimbokhbim /ˈkimbokhbim/ n. propaganda *kimi /ˈkimi/ n. tomb *kimi /ˈkimi/ v. avert *kimii /ˈkimii̯/ v. explain *kimiil /ˈkimii̯l/ n. explanation *kimim /ˈkimim/ n. parlour *kimio /ˈkimio̯/ interj. no *kimiw̯ /ˈkimiw/ n. time *kimiw̯l /ˈkimiwl/ adj. low *kimo /ˈkimo/ adj. portable *kimom /ˈkimom/ n. feather *kimom /ˈkimom/ v. satisfy *kin /kin/ v. bring *kina /ˈkina/ n. jewel *kini /ˈkini/ n. lake *kini /ˈkini/ n. thesis *kinii /ˈkinii̯/ n. liquid *kinii /ˈkinii̯/ v. desire *kiniikh /ˈkinii̯kh/ n. wedge *kinikh /ˈkinikh/ n. clan *kinil /ˈkinil/ v. lure *kinim /ˈkinim/ adv. yesterday *kinio /ˈkinio̯/ conj. unless *kinokh /ˈkinokh/ v. collapse *kinom /ˈkinom/ n. film *kinom /ˈkinom/ v. continue *kinori /ˈkinori/ adj. overseas *kio /kio̯/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *kioa /ˈkio̯a/ n. dean *kioi /ˈkio̯i/ v. confront *kiokh /kio̯kh/ n. mill *kiokhi /ˈkio̯khi/ adj. parallel *kiom /kio̯m/ adv. home *kioma /ˈkio̯ma/ n. hospital *kiomba /ˈkio̯mba/ v. possess *kionikh /ˈkio̯nikh/ v. shave *kionkhui /ˈkio̯nkhui̯/ n. habitat *kionokh /ˈkio̯nokh/ n. atom *kiopa /ˈkio̯pa/ adj. hostile *kiopba /ˈkio̯pba/ n. homeland, motherland *kiopi /ˈkio̯pi/ n. beard *kiora /ˈkio̯ra/ v. avoid *kiori /ˈkiori/ adj. naval *kiori /ˈkiori/ adv. course *kiorikh /ˈkiorikh/ n. student *kiorikhbi /ˈkiorikhbi/ v. prescribe *kiorikhiw̯l /ˈkiorikhiwl/ n. beam *kioril /ˈkioril/ adj. consistent *kiorim /ˈkiorim/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *kiorim /ˈkio̯rim/ r. namely *kiorimbim /ˈkiorimbim/ adj. dumb *kiorimbol /ˈkiorimbol/ v. cheer *kiorimii /ˈkiorimii̯/ v. analyse *kiorimiil /ˈkiorimii̯l/ n. analysis *kiorimim /ˈkiorimim/ n. chef *kiorimiori /ˈkiorimiori/ n. muscle *kiorimiw̯kh /ˈkiorimiwkh/ v. contribute *kiorimori /ˈkiorimori/ n. appliance *kiorin /ˈkiorin/ n. pubic hair *kiorinibon /ˈkiorinibon/ adj. hollow *kiorinobo /ˈkiorinobo/ v. protect *kiorinobol /ˈkiorinobol/ n. protection *kioripa /ˈkioripa/ adj. mature *kioripam /ˈkioripam/ n. hole *kioripbisam /ˈkioripbisam/ v. pierce *kioripbol /ˈkioripbol/ v. wade *kioripi /ˈkioripi/ adj. prone *kioripiw̯ /ˈkioripiw/ adj. blunt *kioriporil /ˈkioriporil/ n. throat *kiorir /ˈkiorir/ n. flock *kiorira /ˈkiorira/ n. cost *kiorirabi /ˈkiorirabi/ adj. expensive *kioriram /ˈkioriram/ v. enlist *kioriribo /ˈkioriribo/ adj. precious *kioririw̯l /ˈkioririwl/ conj. although *kiorirxam /ˈkiorirɣam/ n. square *kiorisa /ˈkiorisa/ adj. basic *kiorisi /ˈkiorisi/ adj. obesie *kiorisin /ˈkiorisin/ n. shark *kiorxa /ˈkio̯rɣa/ v. grip; n. grip *kiosa /ˈkio̯sa/ n. prison *kiosakh /ˈkio̯sakh/ adv. anyway *kiosam /ˈkio̯sam/ n. prisoner *kioza /ˈkio̯za/ n. beast *kipa /ˈkipa/ n. waiter/waitress *kipam /ˈkipam/ adj. dark *kipambim /ˈkipambim/ n. darkness *kipan /ˈkipan/ n. vagina *kipba /ˈkipba/ adv. ago *kipbal /ˈkipbal/ n. cabbage *kipbi /ˈkipbi/ n. detail *kipbim /ˈkipbim/ adj. slow *kipbo /ˈkipbo/ n. venue *kipi /ˈkipi/ v. relax *kipibo /ˈkipibo/ n. language *kipii /ˈkipii̯/ v. stack *kipiil /ˈkipii̯l/ n. outcome *kipiimim /ˈkipii̯mim/ n. whip *kipil /ˈkipil/ adj. municipal *kipim /ˈkipim/ n. dawn *kipim /ˈkipim/ n. gown *kipio /ˈkipio̯/ n. funeral *kipiori /ˈkipiori/ n. project *kipiw̯ /ˈkipiw/ adj. useful *kipiw̯mibom /ˈkipiwmibom/ n. kitchen *kipori /ˈkipori/ adj. forensic *kipori /ˈkipori/ n. wit *kipui /ˈkipui̯/ v. answer *kipui /ˈkipui̯/ v. suppress *kira /ˈkira/ n. leather *kirakh /ˈkirakh/ adj. pervasive *kiram /ˈkiram/ n. answer *kirbi /ˈkirbi/ adj. close *kirbin /ˈkirbin/ v. harm *kirbo /ˈkirbo/ n. blade *kirda /ˈkirda/ n. vase *kirdakh /ˈkirdakh/ adj. vigorous *kirdam /ˈkirdam/ adj. precise *kirdbo /ˈkirdbo/ n. mule *kirdbomi /ˈkirdbomi/ v. sort *kiri /ˈkiri/ n. copper *kiri /ˈkiri/ n. guilt *kirii /ˈkirii̯/ n. article *kiriil /ˈkirii̯l/ v. discover *kiriilal /ˈkirii̯lal/ n. discovery *kiriim /ˈkirii̯m/ v. shrink *kirim /ˈkirim/ adj. empty *kirim /ˈkirim/ pron. somebody *kirisa /ˈkirisa/ n. suitcase *kiriw̯ /ˈkiriw/ v. uncover *kiriw̯m /ˈkiriwm/ n. hormone *kiro /ˈkiro/ n. lobby *kiroril /ˈkiroril/ adj. gentle *kirui /ˈkirui̯/ adj. prevalent *kirui /ˈkirui̯/ n. dusk *kiruil /ˈkirui̯l/ n. local *kisa /ˈkisa/ v. oblige *kisam /ˈkisam/ v. supplement *kisan /ˈkisan/ v. reward *kisi /ˈkisi/ v. volunteer *kisim /ˈkisim/ n. militia *kiso /ˈkiso/ v. expel *kisol /ˈkisol/ n. soil *kisori /ˈkisori/ v. warrant *kisorim /ˈkisorim/ n. terror *kiui /ˈkiui̯/ n. concept *kiw̯ /kiw̯/ prep. by *kiw̯kh /kiw̯kh/ n. roof *kiw̯khbam /ˈkiwkhbam/ adv. right *kiw̯l /kiw̯l/ n. news *kiw̯m /kiw̯m/ v. prepare *kiw̯mal /ˈkiwmal/ n. preparation *kiw̯mbam /ˈkiwmbam/ n. romance *kiw̯mi /ˈkiwmi/ r. upward *kiw̯miw̯ /ˈkiwmiw/ n. astronomy *kiw̯n /kiw̯n/ v. copy, imitate *kiw̯na /ˈkiwna/ v. hurt *kiw̯niori /ˈkiwniori/ n. series *kiw̯nori /ˈkiwnori/ n. luggage *kiw̯pa /ˈkiwpa/ adj. sure *kiw̯pba /ˈkiwpba/ n. crawl *kiw̯pbo /ˈkiwpbo/ n. crest *kiw̯piori /ˈkiwpiori/ n. diner *kiw̯piw̯l /ˈkiwpiwl/ n. lens *kiw̯puin /ˈkiwpui̯n/ conj. since *kiw̯ra /ˈkiwra/ v. direct *kiw̯ri /ˈkiwri/ v. hurry *kiw̯rikh /ˈkiwrikh/ v. make *kiw̯rui /ˈkiwrui̯/ adj. slim (of a person) *kiw̯si /ˈkiwsi/ adj. remarkable *kizam /ˈkizam/ n. devil *kla /kla/ n. state *klakhbal /ˈklakhbal/ n. filter *klakhbi /ˈklakhbi/ v. descend *klakhbo /ˈklakhbo/ v. strive *klakhbol /ˈklakhbol/ adj. sweet *klakhiw̯ /ˈklakhiw/ n. security *klakhoril /ˈklakhoril/ v. pollute *klal /klal/ n. evidence *klalbi /ˈklalbi/ adj. evident, obvious *klambi /ˈklambi/ n. type *klamibo /ˈklamibo/ v. masturbate *klamio /ˈklamio̯/ v. conspire *klamol /ˈklamol/ adj. accurate *klani /ˈklani/ adj. bankrupt *klanii /ˈklanii̯/ adv. least *klaniil /ˈklanii̯l/ n. pirate *klankhuil /ˈklankhui̯l/ v. innovate *klapbol /ˈklapbol/ n. span *klapio /ˈklapio̯/ v. owe *klapo /ˈklapo/ n. cynic *klaporil /ˈklaporil/ n. celebrity *klar /klar/ v. dominate *klara /ˈklara/ adj. conscious *klario /ˈklario̯/ v. liberate *klaso /ˈklaso/ n. trigger *kli /kli/ n. creek *klikhui /ˈklikhui̯/ adj. cozy *ko /ko/ v. walk *koii /ˈkoii̯/ n. fungus *kokh /kokh/ v. provide *kokhba /ˈkokhba/ n. memoir *kol /kol/ n. tooth *kom /kom/ v. rotate *koma /ˈkoma/ n. puppet *kombam /ˈkombam/ adj. sick, unwell *kombambim /ˈkombambim/ n. sickness, disease *kombo /ˈkombo/ v. sleep; n. sleep *komi /ˈkomi/ v. compel *kon /kon/ adj. primitive *konoripbam /ˈkonoripbam/ v. regulate *kopam /ˈkopam/ adj. frequent *kopapo /ˈkopapo/ n. bulb *kopbi /ˈkopbi/ prep. within *kopio /ˈkopio̯/ n. ambition *kopo /ˈkopo/ adj. luxury *kopori /ˈkopori/ prep. instead *koporim /ˈkoporim/ adj. pure *korba /ˈkorba/ v. pave *kordam /ˈkordam/ adj. purple *kordbokhbo /ˈkordbokhbo/ v. touch; n. touch *kori /ˈkori/ v. wear *koriba /ˈkoriba/ n. ancestor, forefather *koribi /ˈkoribi/ n. silk *korikhbin /ˈkorikhbin/ n. bow (weapon) *koril /ˈkoril/ n. ticket *korim /ˈkorim/ n. anthropology *korimuikh /ˈkorimui̯kh/ adj. fantastic *korin /ˈkorin/ n. vein *korinim /ˈkorinim/ n. rise *korino /ˈkorino/ n. bureaucrat *koripam /ˈkoripam/ v. bust *koripin /ˈkoripin/ n. sea *koripiw̯kh /ˈkoripiwkh/ n. expert *korirbo /ˈkorirbo/ n. vinegar *korirbon /ˈkorirbon/ adj. probable *koriri /ˈkoriri/ n. garment *koririon /ˈkoririo̯n/ v. clean; adj. clean *koririw̯m /ˈkoririwm/ n. self *korirxal /ˈkorirɣal/ n. altar *korisin /ˈkorisin/ n. silver *krba /krba̯/ conj. but *krbam /krba̯m/ v. start, begin *krbambaniim /ˈkrbambanii̯m/ n. stitch; v. stitch *krbambisa /ˈkrbambisa/ adv. already *krbamo /ˈkrbamo/ v. contain *krbapara /ˈkrbapara/ adj. fake *krbapbi /ˈkrbapbi/ n. meat *krbapiw̯m /ˈkrbapiwm/ num. trillion *krbapom /ˈkrbapom/ adj. technical *krbasa /ˈkrbasa/ adv. ever *krbi /krbi̯/ n. reward; v. reward *krbiim /ˈkrbiim/ n. outbreak *krbikhba /ˈkrbikhba/ n. alphabet *krbikhorim /ˈkrbikhorim/ v. tie *krbim /krbi̯m/ n. member *krbimapa /ˈkrbimapa/ n. patio *krbimo /ˈkrbimo/ adj. silent *krbimom /ˈkrbimom/ n. silence *krbinasorim /ˈkrbinasorim/ n. hue *krbini /ˈkrbini/ n. brow *krbinibonii /ˈkrbinibonii̯/ v. draw *krbinimbo /ˈkrbinimbo/ n. proliferation *krbinioma /ˈkrbinio̯ma/ n. loop *krbinkhui /ˈkrbinkhui̯/ adj. sturdy *krbinuirorim /ˈkrbinui̯rorim/ det. most *krbipbikhbo /ˈkrbipbikhbo/ n. heart *krbipiori /ˈkrbipiori/ n. bath *krbirbo /ˈkrbirbo/ v. display *krbirori /ˈkrbirori/ n. spur *krbirorim /ˈkrbirorim/ v. read *krbiruinii /ˈkrbirui̯nii̯/ n. capsule *krbo /krbo̯/ v. must *krbom /krbo̯m/ adj. grim *krbonom /ˈkrbonom/ n. torso *krbopim /ˈkrbopim/ v. instruct *krbopuimim /ˈkrbopui̯mim/ n. flavour *krbopuimimbi /ˈkrbopui̯mimbi/ adj. rich, flavoursome *krbosam /ˈkrbosam/ n. deputy *kriw̯ /kriw̯/ v. cause *kriw̯m /kriw̯m/ v. compete *kriw̯mii /ˈkriwmii̯/ v. confirm *kriw̯pbiriom /ˈkriwpbirio̯m/ n. rice *kriw̯pioririom /ˈkriwpioririo̯m/ n. posture *kriw̯porirbom /ˈkriwporirbom/ n. veteran *kriw̯risim /ˈkriwrisim/ adj. manual *krui /krui̯/ n. text *kruim /krui̯m/ prep. into *kruimbimiw̯m /ˈkrui̯mbimiwm/ n. justice *kruimui /ˈkrui̯mui̯/ n. prejudice *kruipom /ˈkrui̯pom/ v. fail *kruipomal /ˈkrui̯pomal/ n. failure *kui /kui̯/ v. send *kuiii /ˈkui̯ii̯/ n. clove *kuikh /kui̯kh/ n. plague *kuikhbi /ˈkui̯khbi/ adj. sophisticated *kuikhbikh /ˈkui̯khbikh/ n. sewage *kuikhbo /ˈkui̯khbo/ n. lace *kuikhim /ˈkui̯khim/ v. return, go back *kuikhui /ˈkui̯khui̯/ v. fling *kuil /kui̯l/ prep. without *kuim /kui̯m/ n. wing *kuima /ˈkui̯ma/ n. plug *kuiman /ˈkui̯man/ n. casino *kuimbi /ˈkui̯mbi/ v. nominate *kuimbon /ˈkui̯mbon/ n. runway *kuimio /ˈkui̯mio̯/ n. tuna *kuimion /ˈkui̯mio̯n/ n. volcano *kuimo /ˈkui̯mo/ n. horn *kuimoril /ˈkui̯moril/ n. opposite *kuimui /ˈkui̯mui̯/ n. layout *kuin /kui̯n/ n. idea *kuinio /ˈkui̯nio̯/ n. stock *kuinori /ˈkui̯nori/ adv. elsewhere *kuipa /ˈkui̯pa/ adj. aggressive *kuipbil /ˈkui̯pbil/ n. gauge *kuipbo /ˈkui̯pbo/ n. torch *kuipiw̯l /ˈkui̯piwl/ adj. deliberate *kuipiw̯m /ˈkui̯piwm/ v. cram *kuipo /ˈkui̯po/ n. meadow *kuipui /ˈkui̯pui̯/ n. guide *kuipuikh /ˈkui̯pui̯kh/ v. polish *kuira /ˈkui̯ra/ n. lizard *kuirba /ˈkui̯rba/ n. nail *kuirdam /ˈkui̯rdam/ n. nature *kuirdambi /ˈkui̯rdambi/ adj. natural *kuiriw̯m /ˈkui̯riwm/ n. bruise *kuisi /ˈkui̯si/ n. equipment *kuisiil /ˈkui̯sii̯l/ adj. tall *kuisori /ˈkui̯sori/ n. enrollment *kuizal /ˈkui̯zal/ adj. electoral *ma /ma/ prep. about *maii /ˈmaii̯/ n. fixture *maimo /ˈmaimo/ n. rubble *maipi /ˈmaipi/ n. coconut *makh /makh/ v. turn *makhbakhba /ˈmakhbakhba/ v. attend *makhboma /ˈmakhboma/ v. spectate *makhbonori /ˈmakhbonori/ n. diaper *makhimori /ˈmakhimori/ n. temper *makhiw̯ /ˈmakhiw/ v. obsess *makhorima /ˈmakhorima/ n. pasture *mam /mam/ v. attack; n. attack *mama /ˈmama/ n. career *mamakh /ˈmamakh/ v. lead *mamam /ˈmamam/ n. sibling *mamamam /ˈmamamam/ adj. private *mambaza /ˈmambaza/ n. visa *mambi /ˈmambi/ n. despair *mami /ˈmami/ v. near *mamirda /ˈmamirda/ n. crusade *mamori /ˈmamori/ n. charge *mamuina /ˈmamui̯na/ v. grasp *manim /ˈmanim/ v. charm *manimiw̯kh /ˈmanimiwkh/ v. end *maniopbikh /ˈmanio̯pbikh/ n. year *manirdakh /ˈmanirdakh/ n. alien *mano /ˈmano/ n. shovel *maori /ˈmaori/ v. stamp *mapakh /ˈmapakh/ n. publicity *mapam /ˈmapam/ n. parsley *maparim /ˈmaparim/ pron. who *mapasiokh /ˈmapasio̯kh/ n. novice *mapbakh /ˈmapbakh/ v. fashion *mapbasii /ˈmapbasii̯/ v. cough; n. cough *mapbi /ˈmapbi/ v. separate *mapbimbi /ˈmapbimbi/ prep. per *mapbimbom /ˈmapbimbom/ n. fairy *mapbirori /ˈmapbirori/ v. anticipate *mapbopio /ˈmapbopio̯/ n. water *mapi /ˈmapi/ n. danger *mapi /ˈmapi/ n. life *mapibi /ˈmapibi/ adj. dangerous *mapibopiw̯m /ˈmapibopiwm/ v. surpass *mapikh /ˈmapikh/ n. cart *mapio /ˈmapio̯/ n. mold *mapiokh /ˈmapio̯kh/ n. urine *mapiw̯kh /ˈmapiwkh/ adj. nasty *mapiw̯pom /ˈmapiwpom/ adj. sufficient *mapo /ˈmapo/ v. clip *mapori /ˈmapori/ n. organisation *mar /mar/ v. refer *mardapii /ˈmardapii̯/ n. orchard *mari /ˈmari/ n. goat *marimiw̯ /ˈmarimiw/ n. guerrilla *marimiw̯ /ˈmarimiw/ n. modify *maririi /ˈmaririi̯/ v. depart *mariw̯khuim /ˈmariwkhui̯m/ n. job *marori /ˈmarori/ n. blur *masakh /ˈmasakh/ n. human *masi /ˈmasi/ n. mat *masii /ˈmasii̯/ n. success *masiibi /ˈmasii̯bi/ adj. successful *masiikh /ˈmasii̯kh/ conj. before *masiikhbakh /ˈmasii̯khbakh/ n. valve *masiinikh /ˈmasii̯nikh/ n. university *masipbi /ˈmasipbi/ n. rationale *masizakh /ˈmasizakh/ n. right *masoim /ˈmasoim/ v. alert *masom /ˈmasom/ v. affect *masorirdbo /ˈmasorirdbo/ v. deliver *mba /mba̯/ n. window, nostril *mbakhbi /ˈmbakhbi/ n. hug *mbakhuirorin /ˈmbakhui̯rorin/ num. thousand *mbamboriin /ˈmbamborii̯n/ v. multiply *mbamipio /ˈmbamipio̯/ v. interrogate *mbamiw̯n /ˈmbamiwn/ prep. beyond *mbamori /ˈmbamori/ n. tomb *mban /mba̯n/ v. frown; n. frown *mbapan /ˈmbapan/ n. enthusiasm *mbapi /ˈmbapi/ n. surge *mbapiw̯ /ˈmbapiw/ n. comb *mbapiw̯khiw̯n /ˈmbapiwkhiwn/ n. nose *mbapori /ˈmbapori/ v. contribute *mbara /ˈmbara/ n. slack *mbarin /ˈmbarin/ n. prize *mbaro /ˈmbaro/ n. grade *mbarori /ˈmbarori/ v. glide *mbaruiriin /ˈmbarui̯rii̯n/ n. niece *mbarxamiin /ˈmbarɣamii̯n/ v. chant *mbason /ˈmbason/ v. ring *mbi /mbi̯/ pron. anyone *mbiba /ˈmbiba/ adj. direct *mbich /mbi̯tʃ/ n. theory *mbikhbordboch /ˈmbikhbordbotʃ/ n. trench *mbipa /ˈmbipa/ v. drain; n. drain *mbipapiw̯ /ˈmbipapiw/ v. blast *mbipbapi /ˈmbipbapi/ n. block *mbipboch /ˈmbipbotʃ/ n. ham *mbipirioch /ˈmbipirio̯tʃ/ n. current *mbiriboch /ˈmbiribotʃ/ n. default *mbisiomio /ˈmbisio̯mio̯/ v. create *mbo /mbo̯/ prep. of *mboch /mbo̯tʃ/ n. wheel *mbokh /mbo̯kh/ n. mercy *mbom /mbo̯m/ n. lion *mboma /ˈmboma/ v. leap *mbomaram /ˈmbomaram/ adj. available *mbomio /ˈmbomio̯/ v. migrate *mbomoripa /ˈmbomoripa/ n. report *mbonibo /ˈmbonibo/ n. drought *mbonkhuich /ˈmbonkhui̯tʃ/ adj. gradual *mbopa /ˈmbopa/ v. gather *mbopba /ˈmbopba/ adj. confidential *mbopbi /ˈmbopbi/ v. defend *mbopbil /ˈmbopbil/ n. defence *mbopbisi /ˈmbopbisi/ n. wound *mbopi /ˈmbopi/ n. ruler *mborbikh /ˈmborbikh/ pron. no *mborxapa /ˈmborɣapa/ v. flourish *mboui /ˈmboui̯/ n. folder *mi /mi/ adv. yet *mi /mi/ det. such *mia /ˈmia/ n. massacre *mibakh /ˈmibakh/ v. teach *mibo /ˈmibo/ n. knee *mibokh /ˈmibokh/ n. tax *mibokhiw̯piw̯m /ˈmibokhiwpiwm/ v. lament *mibom /ˈmibom/ v. clap *mibomakh /ˈmibomakh/ adj. massive *mibonii /ˈmibonii̯/ adj. spontaneous *mibopbo /ˈmibopbo/ n. dice *mibopui /ˈmibopui̯/ adj. fellow *mibosim /ˈmibosim/ n. recreation *mii /mii̯/ n. century *miiba /ˈmii̯ba/ v. revise *miibiribo /ˈmii̯biribo/ n. assassin *miikh /mii̯kh/ n. rake *miim /mii̯m/ n. tide *miimakh /ˈmii̯makh/ v. clutch *miinii /ˈmii̯nii̯/ adj. dim *miiniorikh /ˈmii̯niorikh/ n. optimism *miio /ˈmiio̯/ n. circus *miipapui /ˈmii̯papui̯/ n. distinction *miipbirakh /ˈmii̯pbirakh/ v. complicate *miipikh /ˈmii̯pikh/ n. bark *miipinorim /ˈmii̯pinorim/ v. blend *miipiw̯ /ˈmii̯piw/ n. stew *miirxakh /ˈmii̯rɣakh/ v. infect *miisokh /ˈmii̯sokh/ adj. notorious *mikh /mikh/ adj. orthodox *mikh /mikh/ n. room (of house) *mikhbipui /ˈmikhbipui̯/ n. constitution *mikhi /ˈmikhi/ n. threat *mikhipi /ˈmikhipi/ v. bang *mikhori /ˈmikhori/ n. sense *mikhui /ˈmikhui̯/ n. test; v. test *mim /mim/ n. bill *mim /mim/ num. second *mimami /ˈmimami/ v. drape *mimbaiori /ˈmimbaiori/ n. flag *mimbakh /ˈmimbakh/ n. dune *mimbaman /ˈmimbaman/ n. bottom (lowest part) *mimbapba /ˈmimbapba/ v. disperse *mimbikh /ˈmimbikh/ n. precinct *mimbimiori /ˈmimbimiori/ v. thrust *mimbokh /ˈmimbokh/ v. crush, grind *mimborba /ˈmimborba/ n. paragraph *mimikh /ˈmimikh/ v. applaud *mimirin /ˈmimirin/ n. hike *mimiw̯m /ˈmimiwm/ v. fund; n. fund *mimori /ˈmimori/ v. speculate *mimuimorin /ˈmimui̯morin/ n. dialect *min /min/ v. moan; n. moan *minakh /ˈminakh/ adj. optical *minibokh /ˈminibokh/ n. hair (of body) *minikh /ˈminikh/ n. verge *minkhiw̯pbo /ˈminkhiwpbo/ n. revolution *minkhui /ˈminkhui̯/ n. accident *minorikh /ˈminorikh/ v. insult *minorinuikh /ˈminorinui̯kh/ v. forget *minorinuikhi /ˈminorinui̯khi/ adj. forgetful *minuimii /ˈminui̯mii̯/ n. cocktail *mio /mio̯/ n. spear *miom /mio̯m/ n. breeze *mionkhuipio /ˈmio̯nkhui̯pio̯/ v. translate *miopori /ˈmio̯pori/ v. enjoy *miori /ˈmiori/ v. attribute *miorii /ˈmio̯rii̯/ adj. notable *mioriim /ˈmio̯rii̯m/ adj. amateur *mioriiri /ˈmio̯rii̯ri/ conj. rather *miorikhiw̯ /ˈmiorikhiw/ n. volume *miorikhiw̯ni /ˈmiorikhiwni/ n. strand *miorin /ˈmiorin/ adj. strong *miorinbim /ˈmiorinbim/ n. strength *miorininkhuin /ˈmiorininkhui̯n/ v. foresee *miorirara /ˈmiorirara/ adj. custom *miosiipi /ˈmio̯sii̯pi/ n. roster *mipanorikh /ˈmipanorikh/ n. rubber *mipbam /ˈmipbam/ n. clay *mipbamiori /ˈmipbamiori/ adj. simple *mipbamiorisiw̯ /ˈmipbamiorisiw/ adj. simply *mipbi /ˈmipbi/ v. build *mipi /ˈmipi/ adj. ancient *mipi /ˈmipi/ n. talk *mipii /ˈmipii̯/ v. paralyse *mipiirbon /ˈmipii̯rbon/ adj. ignorant *mipiw̯khuikh /ˈmipiwkhui̯kh/ v. order *mipiw̯m /ˈmipiwm/ v. work *mipiw̯mim /ˈmipiwmim/ n. worker, employee *mipuikh /ˈmipui̯kh/ n. caution *mirakh /ˈmirakh/ v. snatch *miraniim /ˈmiranii̯m/ n. predecessor *miranui /ˈmiranui̯/ v. sentence *mirarbo /ˈmirarbo/ v. recycle *mirardbon /ˈmirardbon/ n. recipe *mirbambi /ˈmirbambi/ n. middle class *mirbi /ˈmirbi/ v. discuss *mirdapbo /ˈmirdapbo/ n. rhetoric *miri /ˈmiri/ v. inhibit *miribo /ˈmiribo/ n. persona *miriikh /ˈmirii̯kh/ adj. buxom *mirio /ˈmirio̯/ v. inhabit *mirirui /ˈmirirui̯/ n. dot *mirom /ˈmirom/ adj. top *miron /ˈmiron/ n. crown *mirxabam /ˈmirɣabam/ adj. valid *misibo /ˈmisibo/ n. counter (flat, evelated surface) *misiirim /ˈmisii̯rim/ adj. physical *misiiriorikh /ˈmisii̯riorikh/ n. hull *misim /ˈmisim/ n. catastrophe *misio /ˈmisio̯/ n. electron *misiokh /ˈmisio̯kh/ v. gasp *misororin /ˈmisororin/ adj. alternate *miw̯ /miw̯/ v. underscore *miw̯khin /ˈmiwkhin/ v. accept *miw̯mo /ˈmiwmo/ v. laugh; n. laugh *miw̯n /miw̯n/ v. scan *miw̯piisi /ˈmiwpii̯si/ adj. exempt *miw̯rdama /ˈmiwrdama/ n. impeachment *miw̯rui /ˈmiwrui̯/ n. heir *miw̯sori /ˈmiwsori/ n. tab *mizakh /ˈmizakh/ n. insight *mo /mo/ adj. absent *mokhbi /ˈmokhbi/ v. revolve *mon /mon/ n. elk *mopii /ˈmopii̯/ v. found *mori /ˈmori/ v. nap *morikhiw̯rbon /ˈmorikhiwrbon/ v. plant *morimbin /ˈmorimbin/ n. screw *morin /ˈmorin/ adv. meanwhile *moriporimbi /ˈmoriporimbi/ n. manager *morirorin /ˈmorirorin/ n. drawer *morisoripbon /ˈmorisoripbon/ n. location *moriui /ˈmoriui̯/ n. projection *mui /mui̯/ num. eight *muikhbin /ˈmui̯khbin/ n. patriot *muikhin /ˈmui̯khin/ n. wildlife *muin /mui̯n/ n. vegetable *muinori /ˈmui̯nori/ n. grocer *muipi /ˈmui̯pi/ n. circle *o /o/ adv. actually *okhba /ˈokhba/ v. exclaim *okhiw̯ /ˈokhiw/ n. locker *omui /ˈomui̯/ adj. subjective *onirori /ˈonirori/ n. factor *onori /ˈonori/ v. lend *opi /ˈopi/ adj. round *opui /ˈopui̯/ n. existence *ora /ˈora/ n. wedding *ori /ˈori/ conj. or *orikhuikhbi /ˈorikhui̯khbi/ n. molecule *orima /ˈorima/ n. pocket *orimi /ˈorimi/ prep. along *orini /ˈorini/ adj. eager *oripba /ˈoripba/ n. bureaucracy *oripiori /ˈoripiori/ n. clock *oriw̯ /ˈoriw/ n. hook *orui /ˈorui̯/ n. basin *orxa /ˈorɣa/ n. geography *osi /ˈosi/ v. protest *pha /pha/ art. no *phabo /ˈphabo/ n. peasant *phai /ˈphai/ n. sneeze; n. sneeze *phaii /ˈphaii̯/ adj. anonymous *phail /ˈphail/ n. final *phaiw̯m /ˈphaiwm/ n. tradition *phakh /phakh/ num. first *phakhba /ˈphakhba/ v. criticise *phakhbal /ˈphakhbal/ v. skate *phakhbol /ˈphakhbol/ v. wield *phakhbom /ˈphakhbom/ n. label *phakhim /ˈphakhim/ v. add *phakhiw̯ /ˈphakhiw/ n. eyeball *phakhiw̯l /ˈphakhiwl/ adj. rigid *phakhori /ˈphakhori/ adj. daunting *phakhuim /ˈphakhui̯m/ v. be (temporary state) *phal /phal/ adv. then *pham /pham/ v. take *phama /ˈphama/ adj. other *phamal /ˈphamal/ n. sphere *phambo /ˈphambo/ n. bully *phambom /ˈphambom/ n. segment *phami /ˈphami/ adj. definite *phami /ˈphami/ n. centre *phamibi /ˈphamibi/ adj. central *phamii /ˈphamii̯/ n. document *phamiim /ˈphamii̯m/ adj. serious *phamil /ˈphamil/ v. compromise *phamim /ˈphamim/ n. resident *phamiol /ˈphamio̯l/ v. mumble *phamiori /ˈphamiori/ n. idiot *phamioribi /ˈphamioribi/ adj. idiotic *phamiw̯m /ˈphamiwm/ n. logic *phamo /ˈphamo/ v. roar *phamui /ˈphamui̯/ adj. formal *phamuim /ˈphamui̯m/ adj. damn *phana /ˈphana/ n. statistic *phani /ˈphani/ adj. wet *phani /ˈphani/ v. freeze *phanii /ˈphanii̯/ n. regression *phanikh /ˈphanikh/ n. cow *phanikh /ˈphanikh/ n. finger *phanil /ˈphanil/ adj. sole *phanil /ˈphanil/ n. frost *phanim /ˈphanim/ n. neck *phaniori /ˈphaniori/ v. prove *phanioril /ˈphanioril/ n. proof *phanoril /ˈphanoril/ n. lottery *phanorim /ˈphanorim/ v. offer *phanui /ˈphanui̯/ n. strategy *phaol /ˈphaol/ n. trauma *phaori /ˈphaori/ n. ash *phapa /ˈphapa/ adj. popular *phapal /ˈphapal/ adj. selfish *phapam /ˈphapam/ n. point *phapba /ˈphapba/ adj. fat; n. fat *phapbal /ˈphapbal/ n. sewer *phapbam /ˈphapbam/ adv. below *phapbi /ˈphapbi/ v. access *phapbil /ˈphapbil/ v. impair *phapbim /ˈphapbim/ n. sister *phapbo /ˈphapbo/ v. deprive *phapi /ˈphapi/ adj. sour *phapi /ˈphapi/ n. rank (military) *phapii /ˈphapii̯/ v. praise *phapikh /ˈphapikh/ n. hour, time *phapiol /ˈphapio̯l/ v. refine *phapiw̯ /ˈphapiw/ n. trade *phapiw̯l /ˈphapiwl/ n. potion *phapiw̯m /ˈphapiwm/ n. thing *phapo /ˈphapo/ n. stuff *phapori /ˈphapori/ n. track *phapuim /ˈphapui̯m/ n. infection *phar /phar/ v. embed *phara /ˈphara/ v. brake *pharal /ˈpharal/ n. print *pharam /ˈpharam/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *pharba /ˈpharba/ v. identify *pharbal /ˈpharbal/ n. identity *pharbam /ˈpharbam/ n. coal *pharbi /ˈpharbi/ n. felony *pharbo /ˈpharbo/ adj. stark *pharbom /ˈpharbom/ n. foil *pharda /ˈpharda/ det. several *phardakh /ˈphardakh/ n. uniform *phardam /ˈphardam/ adj. green *phardbo /ˈphardbo/ v. compare *phari /ˈphari/ n. spring (season) *pharii /ˈpharii̯/ v. inspect *pharil /ˈpharil/ adj. automatic *pharim /ˈpharim/ adj. free *pharim /ˈpharim/ v. vote *phariokh /ˈphario̯kh/ n. triangle *phariori /ˈphariori/ v. arouse *phariw̯m /ˈphariwm/ n. beetle *pharo /ˈpharo/ n. amount *pharxa /ˈpharɣa/ n. page *phasa /ˈphasa/ n. map *phasal /ˈphasal/ v. vibrate *phasi /ˈphasi/ n. colony *phasi /ˈphasi/ v. let, allow *phasibo /ˈphasibo/ adv. instead *phasii /ˈphasii̯/ n. knife *phasiikh /ˈphasii̯kh/ v. stress *phasil /ˈphasil/ adj. straight *phasio /ˈphasio̯/ n. steel *phasiokh /ˈphasio̯kh/ n. strawberry *phaso /ˈphaso/ v. split *phasol /ˈphasol/ adv. up *phasori /ˈphasori/ n. rain *phasorikh /ˈphasorikh/ v. inherit *phasoril /ˈphasoril/ n. kettle *phaza /ˈphaza/ v. fire *phazam /ˈphazam/ n. potato *phba /phba̯/ v. use *phbakh /phba̯kh/ adj. critical *phbakhbal /ˈphbakhbal/ n. size *phbakhi /ˈphbakhi/ adv. again *phbakhim /ˈphbakhim/ n. wood *phbakhiw̯ /ˈphbakhiw/ n. blouse *phbakhiw̯l /ˈphbakhiwl/ n. guest *phbal /phba̯l/ adv. well *phbam /phba̯m/ v. pick *phbama /ˈphbama/ adj. rear *phbami /ˈphbami/ n. delight *phbami /ˈphbami/ v. head *phbamii /ˈphbamii̯/ adj. ambiguous *phbamil /ˈphbamil/ n. individual *phbamori /ˈphbamori/ n. bucket *phban /phba̯n/ n. path *phbanakh /ˈphbanakh/ n. scout *phbanii /ˈphbanii̯/ n. surface *phbanil /ˈphbanil/ n. number *phbanim /ˈphbanim/ v. investigate *phbanio /ˈphbanio̯/ adj. outside *phbaniol /ˈphbanio̯l/ v. assist *phbano /ˈphbano/ v. erect *phbanori /ˈphbanori/ v. collect *phbanuil /ˈphbanui̯l/ v. dodge *phbapa /ˈphbapa/ n. pillow *phbapan /ˈphbapan/ n. chair *phbapbil /ˈphbapbil/ n. altitude *phbapbo /ˈphbapbo/ v. cut; n. cut *phbapi /ˈphbapi/ n. concern *phbapiin /ˈphbapii̯n/ v. brace *phbapim /ˈphbapim/ v. embody *phbapin /ˈphbapin/ n. owner *phbapiw̯kh /ˈphbapiwkh/ n. pump *phbapiw̯m /ˈphbapiwm/ n. design *phbapori /ˈphbapori/ n. bow (decorative material) *phbapuim /ˈphbapui̯m/ n. breakdown *phbara /ˈphbara/ n. call *phbardbokh /ˈphbardbokh/ v. monitor *phbari /ˈphbari/ n. average *phbarii /ˈphbarii̯/ v. roam *phbaril /ˈphbaril/ n. distress *phbario /ˈphbario̯/ v. bow *phbariori /ˈphbariori/ n. leisure *phbariw̯n /ˈphbariwn/ adv. thus *phbarori /ˈphbarori/ n. commission *phbasa /ˈphbasa/ n. curtain *phbasal /ˈphbasal/ adj. smart *phbasan /ˈphbasan/ adj. cruel *phbasi /ˈphbasi/ n. compliment; v. compliment *phbasiil /ˈphbasii̯l/ n. issue *phbasiim /ˈphbasii̯m/ v. scoop *phbasiorim /ˈphbasiorim/ v. stick *phbaza /ˈphbaza/ n. boss *phbi /phbi̯/ n. elbow *phbich /phbi̯tʃ/ n. swamp *phbikh /phbi̯kh/ n. decade *phbikhbal /ˈphbikhbal/ n. bicycle *phbikhbol /ˈphbikhbol/ n. mountain, hill *phbikhi /ˈphbikhi/ n. rock, stone *phbikhil /ˈphbikhil/ v. keep *phbikhiw̯ /ˈphbikhiw/ v. spit *phbikhui /ˈphbikhui̯/ n. population *phbil /phbi̯l/ n. ass *phbim /phbi̯m/ n. box *phbima /ˈphbima/ n. destination *phbimbam /ˈphbimbam/ n. lyrics *phbimbi /ˈphbimbi/ pron. anything *phbimi /ˈphbimi/ v. tempt *phbimiim /ˈphbimii̯m/ adj. mobile *phbimui /ˈphbimui̯/ prep. concerning *phbinii /ˈphbinii̯/ n. whiskey *phbinikh /ˈphbinikh/ adv. either *phbinil /ˈphbinil/ adj. moist *phbipal /ˈphbipal/ v. envision *phbipba /ˈphbipba/ n. mirror *phbipbal /ˈphbipbal/ n. slogan *phbipbi /ˈphbipbi/ n. frog *phbipbim /ˈphbipbim/ n. brain *phbipbo /ˈphbipbo/ n. yogurt *phbipi /ˈphbipi/ n. squirrel *phbipiw̯ /ˈphbipiw/ n. link *phbipiw̯m /ˈphbipiwm/ n. cup *phbiporich /ˈphbiporitʃ/ n. interior *phbiporim /ˈphbiporim/ n. partner *phbipuim /ˈphbipui̯m/ n. artery *phbira /ˈphbira/ v. collaborate *phbiral /ˈphbiral/ n. enemy *phbirba /ˈphbirba/ adv. on *phbirboch /ˈphbirbotʃ/ n. embassy *phbirda /ˈphbirda/ v. defy *phbiri /ˈphbiri/ n. gun *phbiriim /ˈphbirii̯m/ n. saw *phbirikh /ˈphbirikh/ adj. scarce *phbirio /ˈphbirio̯/ adv. here *phbiriw̯kh /ˈphbiriwkh/ v. slash *phbirui /ˈphbirui̯/ v. interpret *phbisi /ˈphbisi/ v. equal *phbisori /ˈphbisori/ n. flesh *phbisoril /ˈphbisoril/ n. bundle *phbiza /ˈphbiza/ n. void *phbo /phbo̯/ neg. not; interj. no *phboch /phbo̯tʃ/ n. kindergarten *phboi /ˈphboi/ n. module *phboi /ˈphboi/ n. voice *phbokh /phbo̯kh/ adj. right (correct) *phbokhbim /ˈphbokhbim/ v. fly *phbokhbimal /ˈphbokhbimal/ n. flight *phbokhi /ˈphbokhi/ v. diagnose *phbol /phbo̯l/ adv. really *phbom /phbo̯m/ n. corpse *phboma /ˈphboma/ n. spectrum *phbombam /ˈphbombam/ n. branch *phbomi /ˈphbomi/ n. tree *phbomibo /ˈphbomibo/ adj. fancy *phbomiw̯ /ˈphbomiw/ v. blink; n. blink *phbomui /ˈphbomui̯/ prep. for *phbomuich /ˈphbomui̯tʃ/ n. receipt *phbona /ˈphbona/ n. critique *phboni /ˈphboni/ v. can *phboniim /ˈphbonii̯m/ n. sugar *phbonikh /ˈphbonikh/ prep. regarding *phboniori /ˈphboniori/ n. carrot *phbonkhui /ˈphbonkhui̯/ v. evoke *phbopa /ˈphbopa/ adj. necessary *phbopal /ˈphbopal/ n. dash *phbopba /ˈphbopba/ v. veto *phbopbi /ˈphbopbi/ v. favour *phbopbol /ˈphbopbol/ det. this *phbopil /ˈphbopil/ v. comprehend *phbopori /ˈphbopori/ n. bacteria *phbopui /ˈphbopui̯/ adv. out *phbora /ˈphbora/ n. pig *phboral /ˈphboral/ n. crystal *phborda /ˈphborda/ n. apparatus *phbori /ˈphbori/ n. speed *phborikh /ˈphborikh/ v. matter *phborio /ˈphborio̯/ n. plan *phboriori /ˈphboriori/ n. integrity *phborori /ˈphborori/ n. earthquake *phborui /ˈphborui̯/ n. hat *phborxa /ˈphborɣa/ v. replicate *phborxi /ˈphborɣi/ n. retention *phbosa /ˈphbosa/ n. character *phbosakh /ˈphbosakh/ n. upper class *phbosam /ˈphbosam/ adv. that *phbosibom /ˈphbosibom/ adj. earnest *phbosiikh /ˈphbosii̯kh/ adv. there *phboza /ˈphboza/ n. cracker *phi /phi/ adv. even *phi /phi/ num. two *phia /ˈphia/ v. say *phian /ˈphian/ n. bean *phibi /ˈphibi/ v. love; n. love *phibim /ˈphibim/ n. lover *phibo /ˈphibo/ adj. vacant *phibo /ˈphibo/ n. woman, wife *phiboa /ˈphiboa/ n. kin *phibokh /ˈphibokh/ v. break *phibokhba /ˈphibokhba/ n. slab *phibokhbim /ˈphibokhbim/ n. illusion *phibokhbo /ˈphibokhbo/ v. chuckle *phibokhi /ˈphibokhi/ adj. broken *phibokhiw̯ /ˈphibokhiw/ v. strap *phibol /ˈphibol/ n. experience *phibom /ˈphibom/ n. stand *phiboma /ˈphiboma/ adj. fierce *phibomio /ˈphibomio̯/ n. wealth *phibomiobi /ˈphibomio̯bi/ adj. rich, wealthy *phibomiw̯m /ˈphibomiwm/ v. tolerate *phibomuil /ˈphibomui̯l/ n. orchestra *phibonakh /ˈphibonakh/ n. skull *phibopba /ˈphibopba/ v. escalate *phibopbam /ˈphibopbam/ v. peek *phibopbikh /ˈphibopbikh/ n. mattress *phibopbim /ˈphibopbim/ v. recognise *phibopi /ˈphibopi/ adj. vertical *phibopo /ˈphibopo/ adj. limited *phibora /ˈphibora/ n. history *phiborakh /ˈphiborakh/ n. species *phiborbo /ˈphiborbo/ n. church *phibori /ˈphibori/ n. gut *phiborio /ˈphiborio̯/ n. male *phibosa /ˈphibosa/ n. stage *phibosam /ˈphibosam/ n. paste *phibosoril /ˈphibosoril/ n. glare *phibosorim /ˈphibosorim/ n. den *phii /phii̯/ n. car *phii /ˈphii/ v. float *phiial /ˈphii̯al/ v. worship *phiibokh /ˈphii̯bokh/ v. evacuate *phiii /ˈphiii̯/ n. contract *phiikh /phii̯kh/ n. dust *phiikhui /ˈphii̯khui̯/ v. reply *phiil /phii̯l/ n. term *phiim /phii̯m/ v. kill *phiima /ˈphii̯ma/ adj. loyal *phiimim /ˈphii̯mim/ n. killer *phiimio /ˈphii̯mio̯/ v. carry *phiimokh /ˈphii̯mokh/ n. country *phiimui /ˈphii̯mui̯/ n. shoulder *phiina /ˈphii̯na/ adv. somewhat *phiinil /ˈphii̯nil/ v. confer *phiinim /ˈphii̯nim/ n. parliament *phiiorim /ˈphii̯orim/ v. tease *phiipbi /ˈphii̯pbi/ v. worry *phiipim /ˈphii̯pim/ adj. blind *phiipim /ˈphii̯pim/ n. flour *phiipuim /ˈphii̯pui̯m/ v. wreck *phiira /ˈphii̯ra/ prep. onto *phiiram /ˈphii̯ram/ v. straighten *phiirbi /ˈphii̯rbi/ n. citizen *phiiriim /ˈphii̯rii̯m/ v. step; n. step *phiirori /ˈphii̯rori/ n. magnet *phiisa /ˈphii̯sa/ n. brick *phiisim /ˈphii̯sim/ n. religion *phiisimbi /ˈphii̯simbi/ adj. religious *phiisori /ˈphii̯sori/ n. grill *phiiw̯ /ˈphiiw/ n. orphan *phikh /phikh/ adv. about *phikh /phikh/ n. crust *phikhba /ˈphikhba/ det. whatever *phikhbi /ˈphikhbi/ n. priest *phikhbi /ˈphikhbi/ pron. nobody *phikhbokh /ˈphikhbokh/ v. congregate *phikhbom /ˈphikhbom/ n. almond *phikhi /ˈphikhi/ v. provoke *phikhil /ˈphikhil/ n. excrement; v. defecate *phikhiw̯ /ˈphikhiw/ n. soup *phikhiw̯l /ˈphikhiwl/ n. rule *phikhiw̯m /ˈphikhiwm/ adj. particular *phikhori /ˈphikhori/ adj. narrow *phikhorikh /ˈphikhorikh/ v. write *phikhorikhim /ˈphikhorikhim/ n. author *phikhorin /ˈphikhorin/ n. boy *phikhui /ˈphikhui̯/ n. ally *phikhuikh /ˈphikhui̯kh/ v. lean *phil /phil/ v. believe *philal /ˈphilal/ n. belief *phim /phim/ adv. neither *phim /phim/ adv. only *phima /ˈphima/ n. mask *phimal /ˈphimal/ n. shrine *phimam /ˈphimam/ v. install *phimba /ˈphimba/ v. inspect *phimbol /ˈphimbol/ n. biology *phimi /ˈphimi/ n. bachelor *phimi /ˈphimi/ v. travel *phimibo /ˈphimibo/ v. blame *phimibol /ˈphimibol/ n. hay *phimii /ˈphimii̯/ n. defect *phimim /ˈphimim/ n. kind *phimio /ˈphimio̯/ adj. subtle *phimiom /ˈphimio̯m/ n. subtlety *phimiw̯ /ˈphimiw/ v. guess; n. guess *phimiw̯m /ˈphimiwm/ n. message *phimiw̯n /ˈphimiwn/ n. process *phimo /ˈphimo/ n. criteria *phimo /ˈphimo/ n. ferry *phimokh /ˈphimokh/ v. sponsor *phimori /ˈphimori/ adv. both *phimuim /ˈphimui̯m/ v. shatter *phin /phin/ adj. various *phinakh /ˈphinakh/ n. legend *phini /ˈphini/ n. bump *phini /ˈphini/ n. seat *phinii /ˈphinii̯/ adj. tense *phiniim /ˈphinii̯m/ v. export *phinil /ˈphinil/ v. stab *phinim /ˈphinim/ n. archive *phinim /ˈphinim/ v. linger *phiniol /ˈphinio̯l/ n. outline *phinion /ˈphinio̯n/ v. amuse *phiniorim /ˈphiniorim/ v. cook (prepare food) *phinkhiw̯ /ˈphinkhiw/ v. embarrass *phinkhuil /ˈphinkhui̯l/ v. extend *phino /ˈphino/ adj. petty *phinom /ˈphinom/ n. memo *phinori /ˈphinori/ n. politics *phinorikh /ˈphinorikh/ n. magnet *phinorim /ˈphinorim/ n. percent *phinorim /ˈphinorim/ n. politician *phinui /ˈphinui̯/ adj. wary *phio /phio̯/ n. dish, plate *phio /ˈphio/ v. warn *phiol /phio̯l/ v. pull *phiom /phio̯m/ n. wife *phiombo /ˈphio̯mbo/ n. ethic *phiomi /ˈphio̯mi/ v. transcend *phiomil /ˈphio̯mil/ v. practise *phiomo /ˈphio̯mo/ det. former *phiona /ˈphio̯na/ adj. early *phional /ˈphio̯nal/ v. manipulate *phioni /ˈphio̯ni/ n. trail *phiopbi /ˈphio̯pbi/ n. ray, radius *phiopbikh /ˈphio̯pbikh/ v. inject *phiopbo /ˈphio̯pbo/ n. residue *phiopii /ˈphio̯pii̯/ n. name *phiopiol /ˈphio̯pio̯l/ adj. aesthetic *phiopori /ˈphio̯pori/ n. tag *phioporikh /ˈphio̯porikh/ adj. flat *phioram /ˈphio̯ram/ prep. near *phiorbokh /ˈphio̯rbokh/ v. intervene *phiorda /ˈphio̯rda/ n. avenue *phiordam /ˈphio̯rdam/ v. respond *phiordamal /ˈphio̯rdamal/ n. response *phiori /ˈphiori/ v. tell *phioriil /ˈphio̯rii̯l/ v. camp *phiorikh /ˈphiorikh/ n. premiere *phiorikhuikh /ˈphiorikhui̯kh/ n. patron *phioril /ˈphioril/ n. health *phiorilbi /ˈphiorilbi/ adj. healthy *phiorim /ˈphiorim/ pron. one *phiorim /ˈphio̯rim/ n. couch, sofa *phiorima /ˈphiorima/ n. team *phiorimbal /ˈphiorimbal/ n. bead *phiorimi /ˈphiorimi/ n. sweetheart *phiorimin /ˈphiorimin/ n. clerk *phiorimom /ˈphiorimom/ n. ink *phiorimori /ˈphiorimori/ n. tin *phiorimoril /ˈphiorimoril/ v. cover *phiorimuim /ˈphiorimui̯m/ n. electricity *phiorin /ˈphiorin/ adv. tight *phiorinibo /ˈphiorinibo/ n. complex *phiorinii /ˈphiorinii̯/ n. morale *phioriniim /ˈphiorinii̯m/ adj. fast *phiorinim /ˈphiorinim/ adj. middle *phiorinkhuil /ˈphiorinkhui̯l/ n. pot *phiorinuim /ˈphiorinui̯m/ v. disturb *phioripa /ˈphioripa/ n. boat *phioripakh /ˈphioripakh/ adj. fond *phioripam /ˈphioripam/ v. pace *phioripba /ˈphioripba/ n. advice *phioripbi /ˈphioripbi/ v. sigh *phioripbo /ˈphioripbo/ n. sovereign *phioripi /ˈphioripi/ n. change *phioripiom /ˈphioripio̯m/ n. mass *phioripiw̯ /ˈphioripiw/ n. birth *phioripiw̯n /ˈphioripiwn/ n. compost *phioripo /ˈphioripo/ adj. naive *phioripom /ˈphioripom/ n. prototype *phioripui /ˈphioripui̯/ n. linen *phiorira /ˈphiorira/ v. loom *phiorirakh /ˈphiorirakh/ prep. except, besides *phioriribom /ˈphioriribom/ adj. pending *phiorisa /ˈphiorisa/ pron. other *phiorisil /ˈphiorisil/ n. coat *phiorisoril /ˈphiorisoril/ v. consult *phiosim /ˈphio̯sim/ n. praise *phioso /ˈphio̯so/ n. peach *phipa /ˈphipa/ n. shed *phipa /ˈphipa/ v. arrive *phipal /ˈphipal/ n. arrival *phipal /ˈphipal/ v. adopt *phipam /ˈphipam/ n. beer *phipam /ˈphipam/ n. place *phipba /ˈphipba/ n. recognition *phipba /ˈphipba/ v. peer *phipbam /ˈphipbam/ n. garbage, trash *phipbi /ˈphipbi/ v. close *phipbim /ˈphipbim/ n. approach *phipbo /ˈphipbo/ v. concentrate *phipbol /ˈphipbol/ n. pressure *phipi /ˈphipi/ adj. delicious *phipi /ˈphipi/ n. iron *phipi /ˈphipi/ n. stomach *phipi /ˈphipi/ v. compile *phipibol /ˈphipibol/ n. topic *phipii /ˈphipii̯/ v. buy *phipil /ˈphipil/ v. push *phipiom /ˈphipio̯m/ v. debate *phipiori /ˈphipiori/ v. harass *phipiw̯ /ˈphipiw/ n. carrier *phipiw̯kh /ˈphipiwkh/ adj. generic *phipiw̯l /ˈphipiwl/ n. player *phipiw̯m /ˈphipiwm/ v. wake up *phipokh /ˈphipokh/ n. violin *phipol /ˈphipol/ n. canopy *phipom /ˈphipom/ adv. pretty *phipon /ˈphipon/ n. arm *phiporil /ˈphiporil/ n. impulse *phipui /ˈphipui̯/ n. bay *phipuikh /ˈphipui̯kh/ n. referendum *phipuil /ˈphipui̯l/ n. territory *phipuim /ˈphipui̯m/ n. egg *phira /ˈphira/ v. kiss; n. kiss *phirakh /ˈphirakh/ n. crowd *phiral /ˈphiral/ adj. bald *phiral /ˈphiral/ n. section *phiram /ˈphiram/ v. batter *phirbi /ˈphirbi/ n. rate *phirbo /ˈphirbo/ v. limp *phirbol /ˈphirbol/ v. crash; n. crash *phirbom /ˈphirbom/ n. campaign *phirdal /ˈphirdal/ n. perimeter *phiri /ˈphiri/ n. turmoil *phirii /ˈphirii̯/ v. adapt *phirii /ˈphirii̯/ v. sell *phiriil /ˈphirii̯l/ adj. absurd *phiriim /ˈphirii̯m/ n. vendor *phirim /ˈphirim/ n. hag (old woman) *phirim /ˈphirim/ n. prospect *phirio /ˈphirio̯/ v. stay, remain *phirol /ˈphirol/ n. home *phirolbi /ˈphirolbi/ adj. homely *phirom /ˈphirom/ n. accessory *phirori /ˈphirori/ adv. quite *phirori /ˈphirori/ n. bass *phiroril /ˈphiroril/ n. click *phirui /ˈphirui̯/ v. complain *phiruim /ˈphirui̯m/ v. recommend *phirxa /ˈphirɣa/ interj. goodbye *phirxil /ˈphirɣil/ v. escort *phisa /ˈphisa/ n. boyfriend *phisam /ˈphisam/ adv. ok *phisi /ˈphisi/ n. butter *phisi /ˈphisi/ v. wash *phisii /ˈphisii̯/ v. tread *phisil /ˈphisil/ n. closure *phisim /ˈphisim/ r. overhead *phisim /ˈphisim/ v. stall *phisio /ˈphisio̯/ adj. depressed *phisiori /ˈphisiori/ n. mine *phisom /ˈphisom/ v. encompass *phisoril /ˈphisoril/ v. saturate *phisorim /ˈphisorim/ n. commentary *phiw̯ /phiw̯/ v. happen *phiw̯kh /phiw̯kh/ adj. main *phiw̯khbol /ˈphiwkhbol/ n. extreme *phiw̯khui /ˈphiwkhui̯/ n. media *phiw̯l /phiw̯l/ n. education *phiw̯m /phiw̯m/ n. party, holiday *phiw̯min /ˈphiwmin/ n. fruit *phiw̯mo /ˈphiwmo/ v. glare *phiw̯n /phiw̯n/ n. literature *phiw̯na /ˈphiwna/ n. merchandise *phiw̯nii /ˈphiwnii̯/ n. face, forehead *phiw̯no /ˈphiwno/ n. cavity *phiw̯nori /ˈphiwnori/ n. surplus *phiw̯norim /ˈphiwnorim/ n. prairie *phiw̯pal /ˈphiwpal/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *phiw̯pui /ˈphiwpui̯/ n. hero *phiw̯ral /ˈphiwral/ n. chapel *phiw̯rbal /ˈphiwrbal/ v. smack *phiw̯rban /ˈphiwrban/ n. heritage *phiw̯rbo /ˈphiwrbo/ n. chest *phiw̯ri /ˈphiwri/ n. hill *phiw̯rin /ˈphiwrin/ n. oval *phiw̯riw̯ /ˈphiwriw/ adj. huge *phiw̯ruikh /ˈphiwrui̯kh/ v. impose *phiw̯san /ˈphiwsan/ n. hydrogen *phiw̯si /ˈphiwsi/ v. reconcile *phiw̯siori /ˈphiwsiori/ v. scratch *phiw̯zan /ˈphiwzan/ adj. false *phiza /ˈphiza/ n. midnight *phiza /ˈphiza/ n. wind *phizam /ˈphizam/ av. resist *phizam /ˈphizam/ v. flick *phizan /ˈphizan/ v. appeal *pho /pho/ n. head, leader *phoba /ˈphoba/ prep. worth *phoiw̯ /ˈphoiw/ v. wake *phokh /phokh/ n. toe *phokhiw̯ /ˈphokhiw/ adj. common *phol /phol/ v. manufacture *phom /phom/ v. die *phomal /ˈphomal/ n. coffin *phomal /ˈphomal/ n. death *phomii /ˈphomii̯/ v. alleviate *phomiw̯ /ˈphomiw/ adj. ironic *phon /phon/ adv. together *phonii /ˈphonii̯/ n. store *phopban /ˈphopban/ n. footpath, sidewalk *phopbim /ˈphopbim/ n. tub *phopbokh /ˈphopbokh/ v. hope *phopi /ˈphopi/ n. restaurant *phopiim /ˈphopii̯m/ n. paradox *phopiw̯ /ˈphopiw/ n. dispute *phopiw̯m /ˈphopiwm/ v. mark; n. mark *phorbam /ˈphorbam/ v. topple *phorbo /ˈphorbo/ v. knock *phorbom /ˈphorbom/ adj. audio *phordan /ˈphordan/ v. foster *phori /ˈphori/ adj. large *phoribo /ˈphoribo/ n. ear *phorikh /ˈphorikh/ adj. local *phorikhiw̯ /ˈphorikhiw/ n. industry *phorikhiw̯bi /ˈphorikhiwbi/ adj. industrial *phoril /ˈphoril/ adj. smooth *phorim /ˈphorim/ n. staple *phorimi /ˈphorimi/ v. startle *phorin /ˈphorin/ n. adventure *phorin /ˈphorin/ n. judge *phoriniorim /ˈphoriniorim/ n. have to (must) *phoripba /ˈphoripba/ v. smile; n. smile *phoripbi /ˈphoripbi/ v. forgive *phoripbil /ˈphoripbil/ n. mystery *phoripui /ˈphoripui̯/ n. power *phoripuibi /ˈphoripui̯bi/ adj. powerful *phorira /ˈphorira/ adv. barely *phorirda /ˈphorirda/ v. hop *phorirdbom /ˈphorirdbom/ num. third *phoriruikh /ˈphorirui̯kh/ adj. benign *phorisi /ˈphorisi/ v. chop *phorisii /ˈphorisii̯/ num. seven *phorisori /ˈphorisori/ n. chain *phoro /ˈphoro/ v. advance *phosa /ˈphosa/ adj. innocent *phosan /ˈphosan/ n. logo *phosii /ˈphosii̯/ v. dismantle *phosol /ˈphosol/ n. clown *phui /phui̯/ prep. toward *phuikh /phui̯kh/ n. hair (of head) *phuikhbakh /ˈphui̯khbakh/ n. entry *phuikhbil /ˈphui̯khbil/ v. starve *phuikhbin /ˈphui̯khbin/ n. tornado *phuikhui /ˈphui̯khui̯/ v. murder *phuikhuil /ˈphui̯khui̯l/ v. dine *phuil /phui̯l/ adj. better *phuim /phui̯m/ n. edge, limit *phuima /ˈphui̯ma/ v. wait *phuimbakh /ˈphui̯mbakh/ n. midst *phuimiw̯ /ˈphui̯miw/ n. progress *phuimo /ˈphui̯mo/ adv. never *phuin /phui̯n/ adj. wise *phuinam /ˈphui̯nam/ n. set *phuini /ˈphui̯ni/ adj. civilized *phuini /ˈphui̯ni/ n. stripe *phuinibon /ˈphui̯nibon/ adj. happy *phuinibonbim /ˈphui̯nibonbim/ n. happiness *phuinim /ˈphui̯nim/ n. talent *phuinin /ˈphui̯nin/ v. hiss *phuinkhiw̯l /ˈphui̯nkhiwl/ n. princess *phuinkhui /ˈphui̯nkhui̯/ n. yacht *phuinori /ˈphui̯nori/ n. shore *phuinorikh /ˈphui̯norikh/ adj. strange *phuipa /ˈphui̯pa/ n. hand *phuipam /ˈphui̯pam/ v. mention *phuipbi /ˈphui̯pbi/ adv. somewhere *phuipbil /ˈphui̯pbil/ n. dynamics *phuipbo /ˈphui̯pbo/ v. proclaim *phuipbon /ˈphui̯pbon/ n. napkin *phuipi /ˈphui̯pi/ det. more *phuipil /ˈphui̯pil/ adj. elusive *phuipim /ˈphui̯pim/ v. discriminate *phuipio /ˈphui̯pio̯/ v. dwell *phuipiw̯m /ˈphui̯piwm/ n. pub *phuipo /ˈphui̯po/ v. ring *phuipui /ˈphui̯pui̯/ n. ornament *phuira /ˈphui̯ra/ n. instrument *phuirakh /ˈphui̯rakh/ v. drink *phuiral /ˈphui̯ral/ n. witch *phuiran /ˈphui̯ran/ num. ten *phuirbi /ˈphui̯rbi/ v. bend *phuirbo /ˈphui̯rbo/ n. millennium *phuiribom /ˈphui̯ribom/ v. govern *phuirim /ˈphui̯rim/ n. bridge *phuirio /ˈphui̯rio̯/ n. soul *phuiriw̯ /ˈphui̯riw/ n. plant *phuirorikh /ˈphui̯rorikh/ v. hail *phuiroril /ˈphui̯roril/ n. sample *phuisa /ˈphui̯sa/ v. snap *phuisin /ˈphui̯sin/ v. advocate *phuisoril /ˈphui̯soril/ prep. after *phuisorim /ˈphui̯sorim/ v. reach *phuiza /ˈphui̯za/ n. greed *phuizabi /ˈphui̯zabi/ adj. greedy *phuizakh /ˈphui̯zakh/ n. parameter *rxi /rχi/ adv. as *rxikh /rχikh/ conj. as *rxikhui /ˈrχikhui̯/ v. argue *rxikhuil /ˈrχikhui̯l/ n. argument *rximuikh /ˈrχimui̯kh/ n. object *rxinakh /ˈrχinakh/ n. tongue, language *rxiori /ˈrχiori/ n. basket *rxiorikh /ˈrχiorikh/ adj. only *rxiorimiosikh /ˈrχiorimio̯sikh/ v. dissolve *rxiorinkhui /ˈrχiorinkhui̯/ v. wrestle *rxiorira /ˈrχiorira/ n. hazard *rxiorirakh /ˈrχiorirakh/ v. activate *rxioriraniikh /ˈrχioriranii̯kh/ adj. hybrid *rxiorisarii /ˈrχiorisarii̯/ n. earring *rxipbikh /ˈrχipbikh/ adj. radical *rxipi /ˈrχipi/ v. propel *rxipiikh /ˈrχipii̯kh/ adj. marine *rxipio /ˈrχipio̯/ n. chance *rxirakh /ˈrχirakh/ adj. adjacent *rxiranikh /ˈrχiranikh/ v. ruin *rxiriw̯pakh /ˈrχiriwpakh/ n. noon *rxisio /ˈrχisio̯/ v. destroy *rxisiol /ˈrχisio̯l/ n. destruction *rxiw̯ /rχiw̯/ n. census *rxiw̯kh /rχiw̯kh/ v. live *rxiw̯khba /ˈrχiwkhba/ v. remind *rxiw̯nio /ˈrχiwnio̯/ n. condition *rxiw̯piw̯kh /ˈrχiwpiwkh/ prep. against *rxiw̯rakh /ˈrχiwrakh/ v. pity *rxiw̯sakh /ˈrχiwsakh/ n. fossil *rxokh /rχokh/ v. rob *rxomiw̯norikh /ˈrχomiwnorikh/ n. prestige *rxorakh /ˈrχorakh/ n. ethnicity *rxorikh /ˈrχorikh/ adj. medium *rxorima /ˈrχorima/ n. lever *rxoripbokhi /ˈrχoripbokhi/ adj. aroused (sexually) *rxorirakh /ˈrχorirakh/ n. female *rxui /rχui̯/ det. less *rxuikh /rχui̯kh/ n. effect *rxuimibo /ˈrχui̯mibo/ v. review *rxuimio /ˈrχui̯mio̯/ n. membrane *rxuimipori /ˈrχui̯mipori/ n. adolescent *rxuina /ˈrχui̯na/ adj. rugged *rxuini /ˈrχui̯ni/ n. fringe *rxuiniipuikh /ˈrχui̯nii̯pui̯kh/ n. authority *rxuinikh /ˈrχui̯nikh/ adv. now *rxuinisori /ˈrχui̯nisori/ v. choose *rxuinisoril /ˈrχui̯nisoril/ n. choice *rxuinokh /ˈrχui̯nokh/ n. attic *rxuipa /ˈrχui̯pa/ n. purpose *rxuipbokh /ˈrχui̯pbokh/ v. light *rxuipii /ˈrχui̯pii̯/ v. consider *rxuipokhbakh /ˈrχui̯pokhbakh/ n. elimination *rxuirbikh /ˈrχui̯rbikh/ n. switch *rxuirbo /ˈrχui̯rbo/ v. rent *rxuiriw̯ /ˈrχui̯riw/ adj. violent *rxuiriw̯m /ˈrχui̯riwm/ n. violence *rxuirorirbi /ˈrχui̯rorirbi/ n. resource *rxuisi /ˈrχui̯si/ n. ambassador *ui /ui̯/ n. role *uiio /ˈui̯io̯/ adj. pink *uikhba /ˈui̯khba/ v. kidnap *uikhbo /ˈui̯khbo/ adj. mid *uikhiw̯ /ˈui̯khiw/ adv. somehow *uikhui /ˈui̯khui̯/ n. struggle *uimbipbora /ˈui̯mbipbora/ n. razor *uimori /ˈui̯mori/ v. count *uimui /ˈui̯mui̯/ n. slope *uinibo /ˈui̯nibo/ n. plaintiff *uinii /ˈui̯nii̯/ n. harmony *uiniori /ˈui̯niori/ adj. grave *uinkhui /ˈui̯nkhui̯/ n. camera *uipa /ˈui̯pa/ v. care *uipai /ˈui̯pai/ adj. careful *uipbisa /ˈui̯pbisa/ v. produce *uipbisal /ˈui̯pbisal/ n. product *uipbo /ˈui̯pbo/ v. depend *uipbora /ˈui̯pbora/ adj. exclusive *uipi /ˈui̯pi/ n. interview *uipio /ˈui̯pio̯/ n. fury *uirba /ˈui̯rba/ v. organise *uirdapisi /ˈui̯rdapisi/ n. liver *uirdbo /ˈui̯rdbo/ adj. abundant *uiri /ˈui̯ri/ v. inquire *uiriw̯ /ˈui̯riw/ adv. indeed *uisa /ˈui̯sa/ n. schedule *ya /ʝa/ v. find *yabasirda /ˈʝabasirda/ v. assemble *yaioini /ˈʝaio̯ini/ adj. lazy *yaiw̯ /ˈʝaiw/ n. notebook *yakh /ʝakh/ adj. last (final) *yakhbikh /ˈʝakhbikh/ n. academy *yakhikhbombikh /ˈʝakhikhbombikh/ n. graphic *yam /ʝam/ n. father *yama /ˈʝama/ v. distract *yamam /ˈʝamam/ n. dictionary *yamarbanio /ˈʝamarbanio̯/ adv. tomorrow *yambardasi /ˈʝambardasi/ v. duck *yambi /ˈʝambi/ n. pen *yami /ˈʝami/ n. dentist *yamii /ˈʝamii̯/ prep. well *yamiim /ˈʝamii̯m/ v. bid *yamim /ˈʝamim/ v. hold *yamimuipa /ˈʝamimui̯pa/ adj. ripe *yamio /ˈʝamio̯/ n. shrimp *yamiw̯ /ˈʝamiw/ n. result *yamiw̯noniikh /ˈʝamiwnonii̯kh/ adj. sleek *yamo /ˈʝamo/ v. jerk *yamori /ˈʝamori/ v. choke *yamorisonom /ˈʝamorisonom/ v. wave (salutation); n.''wave (salutation) *yamui /ˈʝamui̯/ ''n. region *yanakh /ˈʝanakh/ n. emphasis *yani /ˈʝani/ n. bee *yanii /ˈʝanii̯/ v. dance *yaniim /ˈʝanii̯m/ n. dancer *yaniirasiom /ˈʝanii̯rasio̯m/ v. boil *yanim /ˈʝanim/ prep. towards *yanio /ˈʝanio̯/ det. enough *yanirbipi /ˈʝanirbipi/ v. exaggerate *yankhui /ˈʝankhui̯/ v. populate *yano /ˈʝano/ v. render *yanori /ˈʝanori/ conj. except *yanoripiw̯nkhuikh /ˈʝanoripiwnkhui̯kh/ n. tower *yaorisorimi /ˈʝaorisorimi/ v. incorporate *yapakhinui /ˈʝapakhinui̯/ n. highlight *yapapbarxa /ˈʝapapbarɣa/ adv. basically *yapba /ˈʝapba/ prep. plus *yapbakh /ˈʝapbakh/ n. update *yapbi /ˈʝapbi/ n. quality *yapbo /ˈʝapbo/ n. adult *yapbomakhba /ˈʝapbomakhba/ n. telescope *yapboriosi /ˈʝapborio̯si/ adj. warm *yapibokh /ˈʝapibokh/ v. protest *yapim /ˈʝapim/ v. deposit *yapiorim /ˈʝapiorim/ v. pause *yapiririw̯m /ˈʝapiririwm/ n. sword *yapiw̯ /ˈʝapiw/ n. sausage *yapiw̯poripim /ˈʝapiwporipim/ adj. crazy *yaporipapim /ˈʝaporipapim/ n. land, earth *yapui /ˈʝapui̯/ adj. sour *yapuim /ˈʝapui̯m/ v. indicate *yapuimini /ˈʝapui̯mini/ adj. good *yara /ˈʝara/ n. goal *yaram /ˈʝaram/ v. embrace *yaramiorira /ˈʝaramiorira/ n. grass *yaranorbo /ˈʝaranorbo/ n. present (time) *yarapiw̯a /ˈʝarapiwa/ n. toddler *yararuikhiw̯kh /ˈʝararui̯khiwkh/ v. accuse *yarbi /ˈʝarbi/ v. insist *yarbikh /ˈʝarbikh/ v. arrest *yarboniimii /ˈʝarbonii̯mii̯/ adj. prestigious *yarda /ˈʝarda/ adj. likely *yardbonkhiw̯pakh /ˈʝardbonkhiwpakh/ n. snake *yari /ˈʝari/ adj. serial *yari /ˈʝari/ n. rabbit *yaribo /ˈʝaribo/ v. face *yarim /ˈʝarim/ adj. gross *yarinorira /ˈʝarinorira/ adj. adolescent *yario /ˈʝario̯/ adv. far *yariobisi /ˈʝario̯bisi/ n. tribunal *yariopborori /ˈʝario̯pborori/ n. pest *yariorapibo /ˈʝario̯rapibo/ n. merit *yariori /ˈʝariori/ v. involve *yaripinibo /ˈʝaripinibo/ v. arm *yariw̯pibopi /ˈʝariwpibopi/ n. origin *yarom /ˈʝarom/ n. orbit *yarorikh /ˈʝarorikh/ adj. extinct *yarxarxaikh /ˈʝarɣarɣaikh/ n. custom *yasaramuim /ˈʝasaramui̯m/ n. impression *yasaripi /ˈʝasaripi/ adj. fertile *yasaripim /ˈʝasaripim/ n. fertility *yasasisa /ˈʝasasisa/ n. coin *yasii /ˈʝasii̯/ adj. holy *yasiim /ˈʝasii̯m/ adv. ahead *yasiomorisakh /ˈʝasio̯morisakh/ n. berry *yasiori /ˈʝasiori/ det. own *yasioripbama /ˈʝasioripbama/ n. course *yasipiomom /ˈʝasipio̯mom/ prep. below *yasirapui /ˈʝasirapui̯/ v. exacerbate *yasomasa /ˈʝasomasa/ n. seizure *yasorikh /ˈʝasorikh/ adj. rare *yaui /ˈʝaui̯/ n. mud *yazarasii /ˈʝazarasii̯/ n. cinnamon *yba /ʝba̯/ prep. to *ybakh /ʝba̯kh/ adj. grey *ybakhba /ˈʝbakhba/ v. witness *ybakhbiriw̯sori /ˈʝbakhbiriwsori/ v. kid *ybakhori /ˈʝbakhori/ v. estimate *ybakhui /ˈʝbakhui̯/ v. measure *ybam /ʝba̯m/ adj. crude *ybama /ˈʝbama/ n. prince *ybamakhuisii /ˈʝbamakhui̯sii̯/ adj. anxious *ybamakhuisiim /ˈʝbamakhui̯sii̯m/ n. anxiety *ybambo /ˈʝbambo/ adj. significant *ybambomaniorim /ˈʝbambomaniorim/ adj. patient *ybamibombokhi /ˈʝbamibombokhi/ n. allergy *ybamuin /ˈʝbamui̯n/ adj. rigorous *yban /ʝba̯n/ n. way *ybanaruisi /ˈʝbanarui̯si/ v. bake *ybani /ˈʝbani/ n. amateur *ybapakh /ˈʝbapakh/ n. fantasy *ybapbakh /ˈʝbapbakh/ adj. missing *ybapbambomii /ˈʝbapbambomii̯/ n. butt *ybapbipiw̯piw̯ /ˈʝbapbipiwpiw/ n. quilt *ybapbo /ˈʝbapbo/ n. reign *ybapi /ˈʝbapi/ adj. stunning *ybapii /ˈʝbapii̯/ adj. intricate *ybapiikh /ˈʝbapii̯kh/ n. race *ybapiiruira /ˈʝbapii̯rui̯ra/ v. see *ybapio /ˈʝbapio̯/ v. heal *ybapiori /ˈʝbapiori/ v. encourage *ybapiw̯ /ˈʝbapiw/ n. barbecue *ybapui /ˈʝbapui̯/ n. fowl *ybara /ˈʝbara/ v. serve *ybarakh /ˈʝbarakh/ v. behave (act) *ybarakhal /ˈʝbarakhal/ n. behaviour *ybaral /ˈʝbaral/ n. service *ybaram /ˈʝbaram/ n. slave *ybaran /ˈʝbaran/ n. eclipse *ybarbopbabo /ˈʝbarbopbabo/ n. sketch *ybarbosiona /ˈʝbarbosio̯na/ n. office *ybardbo /ˈʝbardbo/ n. employer *ybari /ˈʝbari/ n. showcase *ybariw̯ /ˈʝbariw/ adv. lately *ybarxi /ˈʝbarɣi/ n. accommodation *ybasam /ˈʝbasam/ v. deny *ybasapioa /ˈʝbasapio̯a/ v. gesture *ybasi /ˈʝbasi/ n. fiber *ybasibo /ˈʝbasibo/ n. needle *ybasin /ˈʝbasin/ n. fiction *ybasin /ˈʝbasin/ n. shortage *ybasiomorimbo /ˈʝbasio̯morimbo/ n. pear *ybasisosiom /ˈʝbasisosio̯m/ v. sneak *ybi /ʝbi̯/ adv. still *ybiararim /ˈʝbiararim/ n. armour *ybich /ʝbi̯tʃ/ conj. so *ybikh /ʝbi̯kh/ adj. dry *ybikhba /ˈʝbikhba/ n. clinic *ybikhbamiirakh /ˈʝbikhbamii̯rakh/ adj. immune *ybikhi /ˈʝbikhi/ v. predict *ybikhich /ˈʝbikhitʃ/ adj. credible *ybim /ʝbi̯m/ n. advertisement *ybimbi /ˈʝbimbi/ n. spring (coil) *ybimbo /ˈʝbimbo/ adj. mean *ybiminapio /ˈʝbiminapio̯/ n. piano *ybimorikh /ˈʝbimorikh/ adj. dubious *ybimorim /ˈʝbimorim/ n. show *ybimuikhipiw̯ /ˈʝbimui̯khipiw/ n. coffee *ybimuikhipiw̯ori /ˈʝbimui̯khipiwori/ n. cafe *ybimuinokhbikh /ˈʝbimui̯nokhbikh/ n. paint; v. paint *ybimuinokhbikhal /ˈʝbimui̯nokhbikhal/ n. painting *ybimuinokhbikhim /ˈʝbimui̯nokhbikhim/ n. painter *ybini /ˈʝbini/ v. transfer *ybinirbisoch /ˈʝbinirbisotʃ/ v. merge *ybinkhui /ˈʝbinkhui̯/ v. swirl *ybinkhuimorima /ˈʝbinkhui̯morima/ n. curve *ybinorikhbirbam /ˈʝbinorikhbirbam/ n. beak *ybiparimui /ˈʝbiparimui̯/ adv. anymore *ybipba /ˈʝbipba/ v. elevate *ybipbo /ˈʝbipbo/ n. treat *ybipi /ˈʝbipi/ n. flash *ybipiw̯ /ˈʝbipiw/ v. crunch *ybipui /ˈʝbipui̯/ n. burger *ybipuimipa /ˈʝbipui̯mipa/ v. decorate *ybira /ˈʝbira/ n. initiative *ybirakh /ˈʝbirakh/ n. scrap *ybiramorini /ˈʝbiramorini/ v. whisper *ybirapbosi /ˈʝbirapbosi/ n. descendant *ybirda /ˈʝbirda/ n. well *ybiri /ˈʝbiri/ n. ginger *ybiriiroripim /ˈʝbirii̯roripim/ adj. sticky *ybirim /ˈʝbirim/ n. unit *ybirisopori /ˈʝbirisopori/ n. pyramid *ybiroririw̯khui /ˈʝbiroririwkhui̯/ adj. humble *ybisa /ˈʝbisa/ n. grace *ybisarimach /ˈʝbisarimatʃ/ n. dwarf *ybisiim /ˈʝbisii̯m/ pron. everyone *ybisikh /ˈʝbisikh/ v. hit *ybisiriorirach /ˈʝbisirioriratʃ/ n. vine *ybo /ʝbo̯/ adv. long *yboiriipakh /ˈʝboirii̯pakh/ adj. quick *yboiriipakhbosiw̯ /ˈʝboirii̯pakhbosiw/ adj. quickly *ybokh /ʝbo̯kh/ adj. complex *ybokhbam /ˈʝbokhbam/ n. cloud *ybokhbo /ˈʝbokhbo/ n. metropolis *ybokhiw̯sakhiw̯m /ˈʝbokhiwsakhiwm/ n. voucher *ybom /ʝbo̯m/ v. reveal *yboma /ˈʝboma/ n. addiction *ybombi /ˈʝbombi/ adj. suspicious *ybomi /ˈʝbomi/ prep. beside *ybomii /ˈʝbomii̯/ adj. stable *ybominioripui /ˈʝbominioripui̯/ v. sniff *ybonapari /ˈʝbonapari/ adj. autonomous *ybonii /ˈʝbonii̯/ n. society *ybonisasi /ˈʝbonisasi/ v. assume *ybopakh /ˈʝbopakh/ v. fry *ybopba /ˈʝbopba/ n. parent *ybopborimam /ˈʝbopborimam/ n. cone *ybopi /ˈʝbopi/ v. spoil *ybopibo /ˈʝbopibo/ n. snack *ybopii /ˈʝbopii̯/ v. halt *ybopiirarorikh /ˈʝbopii̯rarorikh/ v. increase *ybopiw̯riisa /ˈʝbopiwrii̯sa/ v. recover *yboporinoripbi /ˈʝboporinoripbi/ v. substitute *ybora /ˈʝbora/ n. commerce *yborbosiinim /ˈʝborbosii̯nim/ n. style *yborii /ˈʝborii̯/ adv. behind *yborirapii /ˈʝborirapii̯/ n. ritual *ybororim /ˈʝbororim/ n. calcium *yborxabopbo /ˈʝborɣabopbo/ n. extent *ybosakh /ˈʝbosakh/ v. stare *ybosam /ˈʝbosam/ n. king *ybosiich /ˈʝbosii̯tʃ/ adv. within *ybosim /ˈʝbosim/ n. honour *ybosimbamorim /ˈʝbosimbamorim/ n. broth *yboza /ˈʝboza/ n. brothel *yi /ʝi/ n. bowl *yi /ʝi/ v. need *yibo /ˈʝibo/ det. both *yibokh /ˈʝibokh/ n. beverage *yibom /ˈʝibom/ adj. polite *yibombim /ˈʝibombim/ v. rock (move back and forth) *yibomiorikhbomom /ˈʝibomiorikhbomom/ n. chin *yiboniim /ˈʝibonii̯m/ n. architecture *yiboniimbipbi /ˈʝibonii̯mbipbi/ n. servant *yibopbo /ˈʝibopbo/ n. value *yibora /ˈʝibora/ n. con *yiboriom /ˈʝiborio̯m/ v. fuck, screw *yiborori /ˈʝiborori/ v. doom *yiborxi /ˈʝiborɣi/ adj. chronic *yii /ʝii̯/ adj. tight *yiikhbarbonii /ˈʝii̯khbarbonii̯/ num. hundred *yiikhui /ˈʝii̯khui̯/ n. brother *yiim /ʝii̯m/ v. emphasise *yiimokh /ˈʝii̯mokh/ v. admire *yiinakh /ˈʝii̯nakh/ n. menu *yiinkhui /ˈʝii̯nkhui̯/ n. flow *yiipamori /ˈʝii̯pamori/ v. marry *yiipbirbipa /ˈʝii̯pbirbipa/ v. confine *yiirakhi /ˈʝiirakhi/ n. pavement *yiiranipba /ˈʝii̯ranipba/ n. linen *yiirarriikh /ˈʝii̯rarrii̯kh/ n. autumn *yiirbakhiw̯khui /ˈʝii̯rbakhiwkhui̯/ n. voyage *yiisii /ˈʝii̯sii̯/ n. impact *yiiw̯somim /ˈʝiiwsomim/ adj. flexible *yikh /ʝikh/ v. come *yikh /ʝikh/ v. stretch *yikhbirorirbo /ˈʝikhbirorirbo/ n. rumour *yikhbopanim /ˈʝikhbopanim/ adj. fuzzy *yikhi /ˈʝikhi/ v. contradict *yikhipini /ˈʝikhipini/ n. backup *yikhiw̯sisim /ˈʝikhiwsisim/ n. total *yikhui /ˈʝikhui̯/ n. wallet *yikhuim /ˈʝikhui̯m/ n. front *yim /ʝim/ v. know *yima /ˈʝima/ n. crater *yima /ˈʝima/ n. spectacle *yimakh /ˈʝimakh/ v. sink *yimal /ˈʝimal/ n. knowledge *yimba /ˈʝimba/ v. shake *yimbim /ˈʝimbim/ v. flirt *yimbopambo /ˈʝimbopambo/ n. remains *yimi /ˈʝimi/ v. stumble *yimibom /ˈʝimibom/ prep. at *yimii /ˈʝimii̯/ n. fat *yimiikh /ˈʝimii̯kh/ n. scar *yimimimbi /ˈʝimimimbi/ num. million *yimimiw̯rdakh /ˈʝimimiwrdakh/ n. ward *yimirbapa /ˈʝimirbapa/ adj. right (direction) *yimiw̯ /ˈʝimiw/ v. suck *yimom /ˈʝimom/ n. premise *yimorikh /ˈʝimorikh/ adj. passive *yimorim /ˈʝimorim/ n. tie *yimoriminii /ˈʝimoriminii̯/ adj. optimal *yin /ʝin/ v. interrupt *yinakh /ˈʝinakh/ v. burn *yini /ˈʝini/ v. assault *yini /ˈʝini/ v. intend *yinii /ˈʝinii̯/ n. fence *yiniikh /ˈʝinii̯kh/ n. others *yiniim /ˈʝinii̯m/ adj. single *yinikh /ˈʝinikh/ adv. better *yinim /ˈʝinim/ adj. scared, afriad *yinimioni /ˈʝinimio̯ni/ v. stroke *yiniori /ˈʝiniori/ n. orgasm *yinioripiw̯pbom /ˈʝinioripiwpbom/ v. starve *yinipakhbo /ˈʝinipakhbo/ n. poem *yinipakhbom /ˈʝinipakhbom/ n. poet *yinkhui /ˈʝinkhui̯/ v. comply *yinori /ˈʝinori/ v. supervise *yinorikh /ˈʝinorikh/ n. pillar *yinorikhbisiori /ˈʝinorikhbisiori/ v. divide *yinorikhbisioril /ˈʝinorikhbisioril/ n. division *yinui /ˈʝinui̯/ n. saddle *yio /ʝio̯/ v. claim *yiokh /ʝio̯kh/ adj. external *yiokhuisiopbi /ˈʝio̯khui̯sio̯pbi/ n. daughter *yioma /ˈʝio̯ma/ v. desert *yiombikh /ˈʝio̯mbikh/ n. bit *yioniokh /ˈʝio̯nio̯kh/ adj. nervous *yionkhuikh /ˈʝio̯nkhui̯kh/ n. pork *yiopim /ˈʝio̯pim/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *yiopionuiri /ˈʝio̯pio̯nui̯ri/ n. syrup *yiopiropbakh /ˈʝio̯piropbakh/ v. replace *yiopiw̯nimba /ˈʝio̯piwnimba/ adj. gay *yiora /ˈʝio̯ra/ n. activity *yiori /ˈʝiori/ adj. firm *yiorikh /ˈʝiorikh/ n. price *yiorikhbisarbakh /ˈʝiorikhbisarbakh/ v. bless *yiorim /ˈʝiorim/ n. underwear *yiorimbo /ˈʝiorimbo/ n. winter *yiorimbopbari /ˈʝiorimbopbari/ n. friction *yiorimiipisori /ˈʝiorimii̯pisori/ n. scarf *yiorimimbiri /ˈʝiorimimbiri/ n. comet *yiorimioripuipbam /ˈʝiorimioripui̯pbam/ v. blossom *yiorimirosii /ˈʝiorimirosii̯/ adv. enough *yiorin /ˈʝiorin/ n. foliage *yiorinibomanii /ˈʝiorinibomanii̯/ conj. whether *yiorinim /ˈʝiorinim/ prep. till *yiorinkhui /ˈʝiorinkhui̯/ adv. probably *yiorinon /ˈʝiorinon/ n. metal *yioripa /ˈʝioripa/ n. atmosphere *yioripban /ˈʝioripban/ n. capture *yioripibo /ˈʝioripibo/ adj. young *yioripibom /ˈʝioripibom/ n. youth *yioripiin /ˈʝioripii̯n/ adj. unfortunate *yioripisipbikh /ˈʝioripisipbikh/ n. play (stage play) *yioripokh /ˈʝioripokh/ v. implement *yioripui /ˈʝioripui̯/ v. spot *yiorira /ˈʝiorira/ v. groan *yiorirdbo /ˈʝiorirdbo/ v. sign *yioriri /ˈʝioriri/ n. oxygen *yioririirapi /ˈʝioririi̯rapi/ v. excite *yioririirapil /ˈʝioririi̯rapil/ n. excitement *yioririo /ˈʝioririo̯/ v. probe *yioririori /ˈʝioririori/ n. mint *yiorirn /ˈʝiorirn/ v. conquer *yiorirorin /ˈʝiorirorin/ n. credential *yiosi /ˈʝio̯si/ n. realm *yipa /ˈʝipa/ n. look (appearance) *yipakh /ˈʝipakh/ v. dart *yipakhuimiom /ˈʝipakhui̯mio̯m/ n. candle *yipam /ˈʝipam/ n. velvet *yipba /ˈʝipba/ adj. difficult *yipbakh /ˈʝipbakh/ n. siege *yipbakh /ˈʝipbakh/ v. reform *yipbam /ˈʝipbam/ n. cheese *yipbapira /ˈʝipbapira/ n. summary *yipbi /ˈʝipbi/ v. torture *yipbim /ˈʝipbim/ n. spark *yipbirbara /ˈʝipbirbara/ n. editor *yipbiruisori /ˈʝipbirui̯sori/ n. publisher *yipbopiosikh /ˈʝipbopio̯sikh/ n. paste *yipi /ˈʝipi/ n. protagonist *yipi /ˈʝipi/ n. wage *yipi /ˈʝipi/ v. flush *yipimiosa /ˈʝipimio̯sa/ n. stake *yipio /ˈʝipio̯/ n. vacation *yipiosizakh /ˈʝipio̯sizakh/ n. slice *yipiramii /ˈʝipiramii̯/ v. stock *yipiw̯ /ˈʝipiw/ n. cat *yipiw̯m /ˈʝipiwm/ v. try *yipiw̯n /ˈʝipiwn/ n. kitten *yipori /ˈʝipori/ n. planet *yiporim /ˈʝiporim/ v. patrol *yipuikhuipin /ˈʝipui̯khui̯pin/ n. eagle *yira /ˈʝira/ v. rehearse *yiraikhiw̯kh /ˈʝiraikhiwkh/ adj. possible *yiraikhiw̯khbim /ˈʝiraikhiwkhbim/ n. possibility *yirakh /ˈʝirakh/ v. curl *yiram /ˈʝiram/ adj. tired *yirasiorira /ˈʝirasiorira/ v. fascinate *yirazapbi /ˈʝirazapbi/ n. community *yirbi /ˈʝirbi/ n. reservation *yirbikh /ˈʝirbikh/ n. disposition *yirbo /ˈʝirbo/ n. teenager *yirbokh /ˈʝirbokh/ v. sustain *yirbokhbiriw̯kh /ˈʝirbokhbiriwkh/ n. resemblance *yirbom /ˈʝirbom/ n. diagram *yirda /ˈʝirda/ n. transcript *yirdamariim /ˈʝirdamarii̯m/ adj. full *yirdamiipam /ˈʝirdamii̯pam/ v. endorse *yirdamorisa /ˈʝirdamorisa/ n. buffalo *yirdapbarbi /ˈʝirdapbarbi/ v. recite *yirdbombopbo /ˈʝirdbombopbo/ n. shrine *yiri /ˈʝiri/ v. drown *yiribopimiw̯ /ˈʝiribopimiw/ n. perfume *yirii /ˈʝirii̯/ n. urge *yiriisisokh /ˈʝirii̯sisokh/ n. bastard *yirikh /ˈʝirikh/ n. hedge *yirikh /ˈʝirikh/ n. piece *yirim /ˈʝirim/ v. blow *yirimiiza /ˈʝirimii̯za/ n. cuff *yiriom /ˈʝirio̯m/ n. nickname *yirisibosim /ˈʝirisibosim/ v. become *yirisorisi /ˈʝirisorisi/ n. resolution *yiropiniom /ˈʝiropinio̯m/ n. analogy *yirorim /ˈʝirorim/ v. compose *yirui /ˈʝirui̯/ v. devote *yiruimbimuim /ˈʝirui̯mbimui̯m/ adj. appropriate *yirxam /ˈʝirɣam/ v. terminate *yisa /ˈʝisa/ v. frustrate *yisi /ˈʝisi/ v. learn *yisikh /ˈʝisikh/ n. franchise *yisikhbiriw̯ /ˈʝisikhbiriw/ adj. relevant *yision /ˈʝisio̯n/ n. lamb *yisisanio /ˈʝisisanio̯/ n. frame *yisonoripa /ˈʝisonoripa/ v. allocate *yisorim /ˈʝisorim/ n. bracelet *yiw̯ /ʝiw̯/ n. base *yiw̯bikhiw̯pikh /ˈʝiwbikhiwpikh/ n. remnant *yiw̯kh /ʝiw̯kh/ v. perceive *yiw̯khbim /ˈʝiwkhbim/ n. disaster *yiw̯khbo /ˈʝiwkhbo/ adj. antique *yiw̯khbopamikh /ˈʝiwkhbopamikh/ n. motor *yiw̯khiw̯ /ˈʝiwkhiw/ n. pastry *yiw̯khuin /ˈʝiwkhui̯n/ n. insurance *yiw̯m /ʝiw̯m/ n. quota *yiw̯maporipin /ˈʝiwmaporipin/ v. contaminate *yiw̯mbi /ˈʝiwmbi/ v. stop *yiw̯mi /ˈʝiwmi/ n. fire *yiw̯miosasokh /ˈʝiwmio̯sasokh/ n. attribute *yiw̯n /ʝiw̯n/ adj. old *yiw̯na /ˈʝiwna/ n. door *yiw̯nii /ˈʝiwnii̯/ n. knot *yiw̯niim /ˈʝiwnii̯m/ n. bracket *yiw̯ninimbi /ˈʝiwninimbi/ v. haunt *yiw̯pa /ˈʝiwpa/ n. lipstick *yiw̯painibom /ˈʝiwpainibom/ n. month *yiw̯pam /ˈʝiwpam/ n. banner *yiw̯pba /ˈʝiwpba/ adj. permanent *yiw̯piirisakh /ˈʝiwpii̯risakh/ n. ant *yiw̯pikhbisa /ˈʝiwpikhbisa/ adj. fair *yiw̯piw̯m /ˈʝiwpiwm/ v. reserve *yiw̯piw̯sipi /ˈʝiwpiwsipi/ n. encounter *yiw̯porin /ˈʝiwporin/ v. negotiate *yiw̯ra /ˈʝiwra/ n. library *yiw̯rapbopbam /ˈʝiwrapbopbam/ n. liquor *yiw̯rbim /ˈʝiwrbim/ n. cushion *yiw̯ri /ˈʝiwri/ adj. monetary *yiw̯riw̯ /ˈʝiwriw/ n. oath *yiw̯so /ˈʝiwso/ n. sanctuary *yiw̯sombapui /ˈʝiwsombapui̯/ n. revenge *yizapizam /ˈʝizapizam/ v. search *yo /ʝo/ v. sew *yokh /ʝokh/ v. roll *yokhbosariim /ˈʝokhbosarii̯m/ n. lock *yokhbosariimim /ˈʝokhbosarii̯mim/ n. locksmith *yokhi /ˈʝokhi/ v. scrub *yokhori /ˈʝokhori/ v. apply *yombikhuisori /ˈʝombikhui̯sori/ n. darling *yomiw̯ /ˈʝomiw/ v. leak *yon /ʝon/ n. ditch *yopbikh /ˈʝopbikh/ n. situation *yopiw̯ /ˈʝopiw/ n. nut *yoporipanokh /ˈʝoporipanokh/ n. arsenal *yora /ˈʝora/ n. opinion *yorakh /ˈʝorakh/ n. axe *yori /ˈʝori/ n. toe *yoribo /ˈʝoribo/ n. landlord *yorikhbo /ˈʝorikhbo/ n. skin *yorim /ˈʝorim/ adv. hardly *yorimbi /ˈʝorimbi/ n. exhibit *yorimbo /ˈʝorimbo/ v. doubt; n. doubt *yoripakh /ˈʝoripakh/ adj. urgent *yorirapiw̯norim /ˈʝorirapiwnorim/ n. constellation *yorirasara /ˈʝorirasara/ n. flu *yorirda /ˈʝorirda/ n. cult *yorirdamioripori /ˈʝorirdamioripori/ n. public *yoririopinikh /ˈʝoririo̯pinikh/ n. mob *yoririori /ˈʝoririori/ n. parcel *yorisi /ˈʝorisi/ n. model *yoriza /ˈʝoriza/ adv. rather *yorxi /ˈʝorɣi/ n. monster *yosiin /ˈʝosii̯n/ n. contempt *yosiirapiim /ˈʝosii̯rapii̯m/ n. lesbian *yui /ʝui̯/ n. eye *yuiboporipbi /ˈʝui̯boporipbi/ v. accumulate *yuikh /ʝui̯kh/ n. check *yuikhba /ˈʝui̯khba/ adj. substantial *yuikhbokh /ˈʝui̯khbokh/ n. rank (position) *yuikhui /ˈʝui̯khui̯/ n. property *yuim /ʝui̯m/ n. culture *yuima /ˈʝui̯ma/ v. seem *yuimi /ˈʝui̯mi/ n. footprint *yuimiin /ˈʝui̯mii̯n/ n. adjustment *yuimo /ˈʝui̯mo/ n. emperor *yuimokh /ˈʝui̯mokh/ n. neighbour *yuin /ʝui̯n/ prep. than *yuinkhiw̯ /ˈʝui̯nkhiw/ n. vanilla *yuinkhui /ˈʝui̯nkhui̯/ n. secret; adj. secret *yuinori /ˈʝui̯nori/ v. devise *yuipakh /ˈʝui̯pakh/ n. skillet *yuipban /ˈʝui̯pban/ n. military *yuipi /ˈʝui̯pi/ v. support; n. support *yuipiikh /ˈʝui̯pii̯kh/ n. nonsense *yuipimbambi /ˈʝui̯pimbambi/ n. examine *yuipio /ˈʝui̯pio̯/ adj. vivid *yuipiw̯ /ˈʝui̯piw/ det. many *yuipori /ˈʝui̯pori/ n. cave *yuira /ˈʝui̯ra/ n. school *yuiram /ˈʝui̯ram/ n. teacher *yuirbopiw̯rbi /ˈʝui̯rbopiwrbi/ adj. sudden *yuirbopiw̯rbisiw̯ /ˈʝui̯rbopiwrbisiw/ adj. suddenly *yuirda /ˈʝui̯rda/ adj. explicit *yuiri /ˈʝui̯ri/ n. fountain *yuiri /ˈʝui̯ri/ n. moment *yuirioasiori /ˈʝui̯rio̯asiori/ adj. attractive *yuiriosiiporikh /ˈʝui̯rio̯sii̯porikh/ n. snow *yuirori /ˈʝui̯rori/ n. ocean *yuiruin /ˈʝui̯rui̯n/ n. canyon *yuisa /ˈʝui̯sa/ v. seek *yuisan /ˈʝui̯san/ v. abuse *yuisasapi /ˈʝui̯sasapi/ adv. aside *yuisi /ˈʝui̯si/ n. conviction *yuisii /ˈʝui̯sii̯/ adj. sound *yuisim /ˈʝui̯sim/ n. cream *yuisorinomin /ˈʝui̯sorinomin/ n. dairy *za /za/ det. each *za /za/ n. kid *zakhbopbi /ˈzakhbopbi/ v. exert *zakhi /ˈzakhi/ adv. often *zal /zal/ n. mood *zam /zam/ prep. on *zamapil /ˈzamapil/ n. implant *zami /ˈzami/ adj. mandatory *zamii /ˈzamii̯/ n. haven *zananiori /ˈzananiori/ n. destiny *zanibom /ˈzanibom/ adj. calm *zanui /ˈzanui̯/ adj. domestic *zapbi /ˈzapbi/ v. mix *zapiirioril /ˈzapii̯rioril/ v. spend *zapiiriorilal /ˈzapii̯riorilal/ n. cost *zarambil /ˈzarambil/ n. angle *zari /ˈzari/ v. emit *zario /ˈzario̯/ v. kick; n. kick *zariol /ˈzario̯l/ n. blasphemy *zarori /ˈzarori/ n. demise *zarui /ˈzarui̯/ adj. beautiful *zaruim /ˈzarui̯m/ n. beauty *zaza /ˈzaza/ n. tee *zba /zba̯/ adj. left *zba /zba̯/ v. report *zbai /ˈzbai/ adj. rough *zbakh /zba̯kh/ adj. important *zbam /zba̯m/ n. standard *zbambi /ˈzbambi/ n. apology *zbamibo /ˈzbamibo/ n. thread *zbamorikh /ˈzbamorikh/ v. jerk *zbana /ˈzbana/ v. rest *zbanuikh /ˈzbanui̯kh/ adj. skinny *zbapbo /ˈzbapbo/ adj. superb *zbapo /ˈzbapo/ n. string *zbapori /ˈzbapori/ v. fix, mend *zbara /ˈzbara/ n. train *zbarakh /ˈzbarakh/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *zbaral /ˈzbaral/ n. training *zbaram /ˈzbaram/ n. bank *zbardam /ˈzbardam/ n. inn *zbardbom /ˈzbardbom/ n. second *zbario /ˈzbario̯/ conj. if *zbasorim /ˈzbasorim/ n. passion *zbi /zbi̯/ n. site *zbi /zbi̯/ v. take out *zbikh /zbi̯kh/ n. journey *zbikhiw̯kh /ˈzbikhiwkh/ v. dive *zbim /zbi̯m/ v. exercise; n. exercise *zbima /ˈzbima/ adv. in *zbimii /ˈzbimii̯/ adj. static *zbimorikh /ˈzbimorikh/ v. leap *zbinakh /ˈzbinakh/ n. fracture *zbini /ˈzbini/ v. convert *zbipam /ˈzbipam/ v. release *zbipbokh /ˈzbipbokh/ n. semen *zbipisio /ˈzbipisio̯/ n. rep *zbira /ˈzbira/ n. supper *zbira /ˈzbira/ prep. across *zbiraui /ˈzbiraui̯/ n. conquest *zbirdarkh /ˈzbirdarkh/ n. memorial *zbisira /ˈzbisira/ n. elastic *zbo /zbo̯/ n. challenge *zbo /zbo̯/ v. cure *zboba /ˈzboba/ v. ponder *zbokh /zbo̯kh/ n. tool *zbokhbi /ˈzbokhbi/ n. pact *zbokhbim /ˈzbokhbim/ adj. clever *zbokhiw̯ /ˈzbokhiw/ v. oppress *zbom /zbo̯m/ v. register *zbomii /ˈzbomii̯/ num. nine *zbomiisii /ˈzbomii̯sii̯/ n. luxury *zbomirori /ˈzbomirori/ v. commute *zbopa /ˈzbopa/ n. jelly *zbopakh /ˈzbopakh/ n. paradise *zbopapikh /ˈzbopapikh/ n. arch *zbopikh /ˈzbopikh/ n. provision *zbopirokh /ˈzbopirokh/ adj. lone *zbopiw̯ /ˈzbopiw/ n. acquaintance *zbopiw̯m /ˈzbopiwm/ n. dump *zbopuisikh /ˈzbopui̯sikh/ n. stall *zbora /ˈzbora/ n. trousers, pants *zborakh /ˈzborakh/ v. consolidate *zborba /ˈzborba/ n. plague *zborbapuikh /ˈzborbapui̯kh/ n. misery *zbordbom /ˈzbordbom/ n. sensation *zborim /ˈzborim/ v. manoeuvre *zbosisi /ˈzbosisi/ n. motion *zboso /ˈzboso/ v. enable *zbouim /ˈzboui̯m/ n. mustard *zi /zi/ adv. certainly *zikhuim /ˈzikhui̯m/ adj. narrative *zim /zim/ prep. above *zimbim /ˈzimbim/ n. discount *zimi /ˈzimi/ prep. outside *zinio /ˈzinio̯/ n. segregate *zinori /ˈzinori/ v. mock *ziori /ˈziori/ n. form *ziorikhiw̯ /ˈziorikhiw/ n. insurgent *ziorikhuim /ˈziorikhui̯m/ adv. today *ziorim /ˈziorim/ v. poise *zioripa /ˈzioripa/ v. form *zioripbim /ˈzioripbim/ adj. imaginary *zioriram /ˈzioriram/ v. afford *ziorisi /ˈziorisi/ n. pencil *zipa /ˈzipa/ n. frenzy *zipo /ˈzipo/ adj. quiet *ziram /ˈziram/ n. crumb *zirba /ˈzirba/ v. appear *zisam /ˈzisam/ n. cellar *ziw̯ /ziw̯/ v. hunt; n. hunt *ziw̯kh /ziw̯kh/ n. row *ziw̯khbo /ˈziwkhbo/ v. feed *ziw̯m /ziw̯m/ n. hunter *ziw̯m /ziw̯m/ pron. nothing *ziw̯mbo /ˈziwmbo/ n. end *ziw̯miim /ˈziwmii̯m/ n. humour *ziw̯miimbi /ˈziwmii̯mbi/ adj. funny *ziw̯nam /ˈziwnam/ n. charcoal *ziw̯pa /ˈziwpa/ n. ivory *ziw̯pi /ˈziwpi/ n. agriculture *ziw̯ri /ˈziwri/ n. business *zo /zo/ v. retrieve *zom /zom/ n. oil *zori /ˈzori/ adv. soon *zorim /ˈzorim/ n. west *zorimim /ˈzorimim/ v. dangle *zui /zui̯/ n. event *zuim /zui̯m/ adj. safe *zuimbam /ˈzui̯mbam/ v. surround *zuinibo /ˈzui̯nibo/ v. smash *zuipbam /ˈzui̯pbam/ prep. like *zuipuim /ˈzui̯pui̯m/ n. area *zuira /ˈzui̯ra/ v. hum *zuisam /ˈzui̯sam/ v. regret Category:Blog posts